


Game of Survival(marvel) *book two*

by ashestoashes01



Series: marvel's finest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel, big sad times, endgame? more like end me, idk if that all of the characters, it's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: After what the world is calling the Decimation, our heroes are left to wonder what at they are going to do to get what they lost back. Or will they be stuck trying to move on?-there will be changes, some bigger than othersENDGAME SPOILERS





	1. Tyler O'Brien

After loosing the one she loved the most, Tyler decided it was time to train herself for when the time of the fight comes again, She’ll be ready for it. 

Just to refresh your memory: 

Name: Tyler O'Brien/ Firestorm

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Species: Fire Mutant (I guess)

Powers: Healing & Fire

Book: Dark Paradise

Personality: Sweet, Ball of sunshine, meme lord, tough, smart, And adorable 

Looks: Dirty Blonde hair that goes to a little below shoulder, Hazel eyes that turn Orange when in battle or angry, has a mask that goes over her nose that helps her breath in space and hide her identity, has a Gold and Orange suit, and very flexible 

Background: When Tyler was born she was born a little differently. She was born as a mutant. Her family kept her powers a secret. But the weird thing is she never had any family members even remotely mutant. 

She was kept away from Xaviers school and was living in an apartment next to a boy named Peter Parker. She was never told about her powers until she melted a hole into her wall from punching it. As she went on through middle school and the start of Highschool she started crushing on her best friend, Peter.

She was then brought into Team Iron Man during the Civil War. They then got into the “Stark Internship” as superhero interests.


	2. Hecate

After the events of Infinity War/Dark Paradise, Hecate has been working the heroes at the compound to move on and hopefully find out who all survived. She’s been working mainly with Natasha to keep everyone in check and at least somewhat sane.

Just in case you forgot anything, here’s her character info again 

Name: Hecate/Cate. 

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: My girl is open to anything(if you want to give her a label, then pan works)

Family: Any god/goddess you can think of. She thinks of the Avengers as family. She, of course, has a lot of deceased family members 

Species: Greek Goddess of witchcraft and crossroads. She has a roman form named Trivia.

Alliegence: avengers and whoever she deems deserves it

Looks: She looks around 18/19 but no one knows her age. She has curly red hair that is medium length. Her eyes constantly change colours. Height wise she is 5/3 and weight wise she is average weight. She wears skinny jeans and random graphic t-shirts with black combat boots or high top converse.

Personality: She is an extremely sarcastic individual. She loves her family more than anything and will stop at nothing to protect them. She has a high knowledge of history, though that could be because she was around for all of it. She's the one everyone goes to for advice or help in general. 

Backstory: She has a very, well, LONG history. So we're going to go for somewhat recently? She worked with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter during World War 2. She met and became close with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. She continued work with Carter and Stark after Rogers went into the ice. She stuck with Stark until his death. She has a very close relationship with Tony Stark and has since he was born. 

During the Civil War arc, she told Tony to just talk it out with Rogers and Barnes. She tried to stay out of it as much as she could but when Tony didn't return from Siberia, she panicked and teleported there to find Tony nearly dead and badly beaten. She then found Cap's team and had a "chat" with Steve. They eventually talked it out and are on okay terms, she's still pissed about the events of Civil War and Steve's still pissed at Tony. After Civil War, she helped Tony train Peter Parker and Tyler O’Brien

~A.M.


	3. The End of All Things

The screen first panels up to an arrow being nocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring his daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting one. The camera zooms down and we see an ankle bracelet, similar to the one we see Scott Lang wear in AntMan and the Wasp. 

Clint smiles and teaches his daughter, “Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?” 

Lila nods, focused on her target, “Mhm.” 

“Okay, now let's worry about how you get there.” Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance. “Put your foot this way. Here. Can you see?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?”

Lila nods, “Mhm.” 

Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye. “How about now?” He jokes. 

Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field.

“Alright. Ready your fingers.”

The boys are playing catch in the field. Cooper is teaching their youngest, Nathaniel how to throw. “Nice!” Cooper cheers as he catches Nathaniels throw. 

“Nice throw, kiddo.” Laura cheers on her boys as she sets the table up. 

Cooper throws the ball back to his brother, “You go again!” 

Laura smiles and calls to everyone, “Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both?” 

We then see Lila turning her head to look at her dad, “Who wants mayo on a hotdog?”

Clint looks just as confused as she does, “Probably your brothers.” Lila lets out a smiles as Clint calls to Laura, “Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama.” 

Laura then faces Nathaniel, “Mayo or mustard?” 

“How about ketchup?” The young boy smiles up at his mother. 

“Ketchup?” She asks.

We go back to Clint and his daughter. 

“Mind your elbow.” Clint says, adjusting her position. 

Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye.

Clint’s eyes widen with pride and high fives her, “Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.” She beams at him and gets the arrow. 

“Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!” Laura calls. 

“Alright, we're coming; we're hungry.” Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind.

Clint looks around, confused. “Lila, let's go. Lila!” Clint starts to move and look around, and pick up the bow she had. 

Clint turns to the picnic table, seeing no one there anymore. Their meal abandoned. Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura?” 

His family is gone.


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

We then somehow find ourselves in space. 

The scene begins with Tony and Tyler on the ship playing paper football. Nebula sits near them, watching and learning how to play. 

Tyler holds up her hands in the position of the goal, ready for Tony to flick the little makeshift football. He shoots and just barely makes it and his hands shoot up in triumph. Tyler cracks a smile and Tony manages a smile back. 

“And that’s how you play.” Tony says, getting up and allowing her to sit in his seat. 

Nebula nods and sits, “Wrra!” Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tyler. 

Tony and Tyler exchange a somewhat amused look. 

Tyler gives her a soft smile, You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position.” She says, showing her how to position her hands. 

Nebula nods and positions her hands to the goal, Tyler shoots and makes it. They switch positions. 

Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tyler. 

“Oh yeah, that was close.” 

Nebula once again flicks a paper football. 

Tony cracks another smile, “That's a goal. You're now one apiece.” 

“I would like to try again.” Nebula says and Tyler nods, making the goal. 

Nebula flicks a paper football. 

Tony then sits where Tyler is and goes against Nebula. “We’re tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun.”

Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula. 

“That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win.” 

Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony. “And... you've won.Congratulations.”

Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand. Nebula stares at it blankly, not quite knowing what to do. 

Tyler walks over and puts her hand in Tony’s, “Like this.” She says, shaking his hand. 

Tony smiles and turns back to Nebula, “Fair game. Good sport.” Nebula hesitates before she shakes Tony's hand and then shakes Tyler’s hand. 

“Have fun?” Tyler asks. 

“It was fun.” She says cracking a barely there smile. Tyler and Tony smile back, exchanging a proud and accomplished look. 

The scene changes and we see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a discouraged sigh.

“This thing on?” He says, running out of breath. The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak from malnutrition.

“Hey, Miss Potts... Pep.” He chokes out, “If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, uh 22.” Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive 

“You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie and our little firecracker back there.” He half smiles towards Nebula and passed out Tyler, sitting in the back of the Benatar. 

“You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time.” A shot of Tony, Tyler, and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.

“But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it.” He looks at Tyler, who’s closest to subcoming to the lack of oxygen. “And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you.” He says, weakly smiling. 

With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and he goes to Tyler, rubbing her shoulder and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected. 

Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. Tony stares in shock at the ball of light, we finally go around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAPTAIN MARVEL. 

In a bathroom in the Avengers compound. We see Steve Rogers holding a blade, about to shave off his beard. He sighs and looks into a side mirror. The mirror suddenly starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely. Cut to the yard in the Avengers Compound, we see Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Hecate, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes walking out looking at something, the Benatar carried by Captain Marvel as she lands the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony, Tyler, and Nebula walk out. Tony wobbles out and Tyler is being carried by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him. Tony looks at him in shock as Steve walks him down. Hecate runs up to him and hugs him, ending up hugging both heroes. 

Tony weakly chokes out a laugh, “Hey, Cattie.” He says. 

“Hey, kiddo.” She says, hugging them close. Steve smiles and hugs back, even if he feels like he’s intruding. She releases them and runs to Tyler, taking her from Nebula. “Thank you for bringing them back.” She says to both Carol and Nebula. 

Tyler stirs and smiles at Hecate, loopy and high looking. “Hey, Cate. I’m back.” 

Hecate laughs, “Yeah, kiddo, you’re back.” She carries her to the medbay. 

Tony looks up at Steve and furrows his eyebrows, “You have a beard.” His hands going up to it. 

Steve cracks a smile, “Yeah, I do. Cate says it’s my post break up beard.” 

Tony smiles, “Yeah, that’s what Tyler said when I grew mine out before. I don’t know i feel about this one, though.”

Steve smiles down at him. 

Tony turns to Steve as their grip tightens, “I couldn't stop him.” 

Steve shakes his head, “Neither could I.”

“I lost the kid.” Tony says, choking a bit. 

Steve swallows the lump in his throat and looks at the man he hasn’t seen in three years. “Tony, we lost-“ They are interrupted by Pepper running up. Steve steps back and just watches. 

“Oh my God!” She sobs as she and Tony embrace.

Tony hugs her close, “It's okay.” 

Nebula sits on the steps of the Benatar, looking uncomfortable and out of place. Rocket sits next to her and takes her hand. They give each other comfort. 

In the medbay, Hecate and Tyler lay back in one of the beds. 

“H-he’s g-gone, Cattie.” Tyler stutters out. 

Hecate squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around Tyler, “I know, sweetie.” 

Tyler lays her head on the woman’s chest and squeezes her tight, “We- I couldn’t save him.” She begins to tear up. “I lost him.” 

Tyler suddenly breaks down for the first time and Hecate hugs her closer, trying not to break down herself. 

In the Avengers Compound. The heroes are sitting in a living room area. Tony is sitting at a table, getting blood for healing.

Hecate walks in with red eyes, “Tyler’s down finally.” Is all she says as she cuddles into Tony, mindful of the IV. 

Natasha watches them carefully and then continues with the briefing, It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth. World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.” 

“Where is he now? Where?” Tony speaks up. 

Steve sighs, arms crossed, “We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.” 

Tony turns his head to see a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought. “What's wrong with him?” 

“Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?” Rocket says, surprising Tony. 

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Everyone ends up cracking a smile. 

Rocket just looks at him before shrugging, “Maybe I am.” 

Steve clears his throat and everyone goes back to serious, “We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.” He says, walking closer to Tony. 

“Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight.” Tony nearly snaps. 

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” 

Tony rolls his eyes, “Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.” 

Steve tries to hide how this effects him. “Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.”

“And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?” Tony stands. Everyone winces at what they think is about to happen. “I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling you, Cap.” 

Tony approaches Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him. “Tony, Tony, Tony, stop!” Hecate places a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder, holding him back. Rhodey looks at her before standing down. They both know Tony needs to finally get this off of his chest. 

“Otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- that's what we needed!” Tony says. 

“Well, that didn't work out, did it?” Steve gulps, trying not to let his own anger out. 

Tony shakes his head, “I said, "we'll lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. You weren't there.” Tony jabs his finger into Steve’s chest and Steve flinches. “But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers, right?” 

Rhodey decides that this is enough, “Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, ok?” He says, trying to get his best friend to settle down. 

“Nah, nah, nah.” He pushes Rhodey away. “Here's my point.”

“Sit down!” Rhodey said. 

Tony turns to Carol, “She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood.” Carol stands straighter, looking Tony in worry but is close to smiling. 

“Tony!” Rhodey says. 

“Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.” Tony says, voice breaking. 

Steve looks obviously affected by Tony's words. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.

“Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide.” He bitterly smiles, “You already broke one of them.” 

Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.

“Tony!” Hecate leaps over. 

Tony looks Steve on one side and sees Hecate on his other side, “I'm fine. I...” 

Tony falls into a heap, unconscious. 

——

Cut to a shot of Tony on a bed and Tyler on another, with Hecate and Nebula at their sides. Everyone else hovers just outside the door. 

“Bruce gave them a sedative. He's gonna be out for the rest of the day.” Rhodey speaks up. 

Carol sighs, “You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back.” 

“Where are you going?” Natasha turns to look at her. 

“To kill Thanos.”

“Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile.” Natasha says. 

Steve walks up to the women, We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too.” 

“Do you even know where he is?” Rhodey asks. 

Carol looks at him, “I know people who might.” 

Nebula approaches, standing behind Carol. “Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden.” 

Rhodey rolls his eyes and scoffs, That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan.”

“So where is he then?” Steve asks. 

“When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago.” Rocket says and pulls up a hologram of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface. “On this planet.” 

“That’s where the stones are, well were.” Hecate says, looking between the two comatose heroes. 

They all turn to her, waiting for further explanation. 

She shakes her head, “I can’t feel them anymore.” 

Natasha just nods, “Because he used the stones again.” 

“Hey, Hey, we'd be going in short-handed, you know.” Bruce points out. 

Carol shrugs, “So let's get him... See if there’s still a chance the stones are still around. We'll use them to bring everyone back.”

“Just like that?” Rhodey asks. 

Steve nods, “Yeah, just like that.” 

The Captains share a knowing look and nod appreciatively at each other. 

“Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.” 

Bruce sighs, “If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?” 

“Because before, you didn't have me.” Carol says. 

Rhodey looks at her, “Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time.” 

Carol stares back, There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.” 

Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catcher Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder. 

Thor nods, “I like this one.” 

“Let's go get this son of a bitch.” Steve says, arms crossed. 

Hecate turns to him and stands, “Language, Stevie.” 

The originals that aren’t comatose and in the room crack a wide smile. 

-

Steve stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom, razor hand and cream on his face. He brings the razor up to his face continuously until the beard is gone. 

“Tony not like it?” Someone says from the doorway. Steve turns to see Hecate leaning on the frame. 

“What do you mean?” Steve smiles at her, drying his face. 

“The beard.” She says. “You’re shaving it for Tony.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

—

Cut to a shot of everyone except for Tony, Tyler, and Hecate aboard the Benatar. 

Rocket prepares for take off, “Okay, who here hasn't been to space?” 

Nat, Cap, and Rhodey raise their hands.

“Why?” Rocket asks before shaking his head, “You better not throw up on my ship.” 

“Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!” Nebula counts down. 

The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Captain Marvel hovers in front of the Benatar. 

“I'll head down for ground recon.” Carol says before shooting off. 

A shot of the passengers inside the Benatar preparing for the impending confrontation.

Natasha looks over at Steve, “This is gonna work, Steve.”

He nods, “I know it will.” We see Steve holding a compass with an image of Peggy Carter. “Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't.” 

Captain Marvel approaches the Benatar.

“No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him.” Carol informs. 

“Then that's enough.” Nat nods. 

Cut to a shot of the burnt Infinity Gauntlet on Thanos' Arm. He's walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a bucket. He walks over to a shed, presumably his living quarters, and tries to sit down, and we see his full face. His whole left side is burnt with blisters; He looks ridiculously pathetic compared to when we saw him last. 

Suddenly, Captain Marvel flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head.

Captain America walks in his Winter Soldier Outfit, with Natasha right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Rocket goes over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet, and kicks it over, as everyone realizes that there are no stones in it.

Rocket groans, “Oh no.”

Steve whips his head to him, “Where are they?” 

Thanos ignores the questions and then Carol tightens her grip. “Answer the question!”

“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.” Thanos groans. 

“You murdered trillions!” Hulk says. 

“You should be grateful.” Thanos snaps. 

“Where are the stones?” Natasha says, impatient. 

“Gone. Reduced to atoms.” 

“You used them two days ago!”

“I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly... killed me. But the work is done. it always will be. I am inevitable.”

“We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying.” Rhodey says, he didn’t come all of this way for nothing. 

Nebula shakes her head, My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.” 

Thanos looks up at her, “Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly.” Nebula flinches. 

We cut to see Thor, his face filled with rage as he raises to summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone can stop him, SLICES Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor.

Rocket runs over to Thor, “What... What did you do?” 

Thor looks broken, realizing what he has done. “I went for the head.” 

Thor slowly walks out of the shed, no real purpose in his steps as the screen blurs to nothingness.


	5. Moving On?

FIVE YEARS LATER 

We see shots of New York City, seemingly abandoned. The air is dark and you can barely see through it. There are a lot of boats gathered around a dock, all abandoned. A baseball stadium comes into view, with no life present at all. The aftermath of the Decimation is evident, and Earth has not coped well. 

Cut to an abandoned cafe, with a poster on the wall labeled "WHERE DO WE GO, NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE?". A therapy session is taking place, with Steve Rogers and seven other people discussing life as it is now. Right now, a man, Joe, is talking about returning to normal life.

“So I, uh... Went on a date the other day. First time in five years, you know? Sit there, dinner... I didn't know what to talk about.” Joe says, a shaky smile forming. 

Steve nods, “What did you talk about?”

Joe shrugs, “Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... my job, his job... How much we miss the Mets. Then things get quiet... He cried as they were serving the salads.”

“How about you?” Another man asks. 

Joe thinks back to the other night, “I cried... just before dessert. But I'm seeing him tomorrow, so...” Another small smile begins to form. 

Steve nods, obviously proud. “That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down.” Another man during the therapy session is seen starting to tear up. “And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps you gotta take. To try and become whole again. To try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You got to move on. Got to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we have to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed us all.” Steve says, causing everyone begins thinking about how they’ve been “living.”

-

Next thing we know, we’re in Queens at the Parker’s apartment. Tyler and Hecate walk up to the door, each with grocery bags covering their arms. Tyler attempts to knock loudly, groaning as an apple falls from one of the bags. 

Aunt May rushes to open the door, “You know you don’t have to do all of this stuff for me, loves! Though I do appreciate not having to deal with the new store clerk.” She says, taking some of the groceries from them. 

Tyler shrugs, “What else are we gonna do?” She smiles and hugs May tight. 

“I will never completely understand how you stay looking like the same seventeen year old you were five years ago!” May says as she pulls away and looks at Tyler. 

Tyler smiles. “Thank Cate’s magic for that. She wants to make sure everything would be okay and that i’m still around, just in case.” 

May gives her a sad smile and nods, “Just in case.” 

They release each other and Hecate walks back into the room with tea. 

“I’m going to use the restroom real quick. I’ll be right back.” Tyler says, walking away. 

Hecate sits next to May, “Good day or bad day?” 

“Hmm?” May asks. “Oh, okay day so far. No breakdowns yet but no good moments quite yet.” 

Hecate nods in understanding and May finally looks at her, eyes going wide. 

“New haircut?” May asks. 

Hecate smiles, shaking her chin length hair. “Yup, thought why not?” 

May smiles and runs a hand through it, “Just keep going shorter don’t you? Please tell me Pepper did it this time and not Tony?” 

“Natasha actually, much better with the knives.” Hecate winks as May laughs. 

While the women talk, Tyler finally walks out of the bathroom. She looks around and sees Peter’s bedroom door open. She opens it after a moment of hesitation. She walks in and thinks about the memories that are filled with movie marathons and showing off powers. She quickly walks out. “We’ll get you back, Pete.” She says as she walks past a picture of her, Peter, Hecate and Tony all making funny faces at the camera. 

-

We then find ourselves in San Francisco Bridge, all the way to a self-storage facility with a sign saying "U-STORE It, SELF STORAGE", with its interior filled stored stuff and junk until it spots Luis' van from "Ant-Man and the Wasp", behind a metallic fence with a label named "LANG". A rat crawls over the van's rear windshield and accidentally activates the controls for opening the Quantum Realm, haphazardly activating the Quantum Realm. The rear door busts open, flinging Lang outside the van.

Scott grunts as he pushes away a cushion out of his body, and deactivates the helmet, but still grunting in pain, as he sweeps away sparks from an electrical failure out of his suit, then try to stand up. “What the hell?” He asks. 

He manages to stand up, as another electrical failure sparks out of his gauntlets, and now looks around in a confused look.

“Hope?” Scott calls. 

Inside a security office, a security guard reading a book as he looks upon his security screen, seeing something going on in one of the storage facilities. In the cameras, it shows Lang in his casual clothing, shouting, waving a sign with the word "HELP" written on it.

Outside the facility, he pulls out a pushcart and looks back seeing the guard giving a stern look from far. He walks around until reaching his hometown, finding a post filled with MISSING posters, abandoned houses, a wrecked car, nothing but desolation. He then sees a kid in a bike pass by. 

“Kid! Hey kid!” Scott yells after the kid. 

The kid stops his bike as he stares back in a haunted look.

“What the hell happened here?” Scott asks. 

The kid still stares at him and is almost about to tear up, but immediately turns away from him and move on. Lang still gives the same confused look, as he arrives in somewhat a memorial called "THE VANISHED", with all the names of the people who became victims of the Decimation. As Lang arrives on one of the engraved stones, he immediately drops the handle in shock.

Scott he rushes around all of the monuments, “No. Please. Please, please.” He moves on to check the other side of the engraved stone. “No, no, no. No.” Lang excuses aside a young couple as he keeps on checking another engraved stone if her daughter hadn't had her name on one. “Excuse me, sorry. No, Cassie, no.”

The camera keeps panning and switching as Lang checks the rest of engraved stones if her daughter's name was in one.

Scott continues, in a mantra-like way, “Please, please, please, please... No, Cassie.” Lang looks at the engraved stone in shock, only for it to have his name in it. 

“What?”

Scott is now seen running across the memorial, then to his hometown, only to ring a doorbell at his house, bang on the door, and try opening the door, but is found locked. Then, he sees a feminine figure appear out of a hallway inside. The figure gets closer, revealing a woman in a purple sweater, with her hand pushing towards the glass door's window, and her face filled with amazement, as she unlocked the door. It was Lang's daughter, Cassie, now a grown-up teen since the last five years.

Cassie, who hasn't seen him for five years, holds up his face in an emotional sight and starts to smile tearfully. Lang does the same.

“Cassie?” Scott asks, relieved and worried at the same time. 

“Dad?” Both of them emotionally hug each other as both dad and daughter had reunited. Then Lang shoves her back, realizing that her daughter is now a full-grown teenager.

“You're so big!” Scott says, overcome with emotion. 

Both dad and daughter share a hug once more.

The camera cuts to a sunset in San Francisco, showing a metal face with a sign saying in its headings, "RESTRICTED AREA, DO NOT ENTER" with the subtext, "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT, SECURITY ID OR ESCORT REQUIRED", then cuts to a scene inside a new Avengers facility, someone cutting the two bread with peanut butter filling into a couple of triangles, as someone else was speaking. The camera pans up to Romanoff, now having red, long hair, over-coloring her blonde streaks, hearing Rocket Raccoon out about his status so far.

“Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship that Danvers pinged.” Rocket says. 

The camera cuts showing a few of the Avengers in holographic calls from the left to right, respectively: Nebula and Rocket Raccoon, Okoye, Danvers with a tomboyish haircut, and Rhodes.

“It was an infectious garbage scowl.” Nebula says. 

“So, thanks for the hot tip.” He turns to Danvers and replies back with a smirk. 

Carol shrugs, “Well, you were closer.”

Rocket scoffs, “Yeah. And we smell like garbage.”

Natasha smiles and turns to Okoye, “You get a reading on those tremors?”

“It was a mild subduction under the African plate.” Okoye informs. 

“Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?”

“Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it.” Okoye says, eyes slightly wide. 

Natasha nods, turns to Danvers. “Carol, are we seeing you here next month?”

Carol shakes her head and sighs, “Not likely.” 

Rocket, upon realizing that she got a new haircut. “What, you gonna get a new haircut?”

Carol already irritated with the raccoon. “Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets.”

“You took a point, you took a point.” Rocket murmurs to himself. 

Carol sighs and turns back to Natasha, “So you might not see me for a long time.”

Natasha nods, “Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me.”

“Okay.”

“Alright.” 

One by one, the Avengers cut off their calls one by one...

Carol nods towards Rhodes, “Good luck.” She cuts off call. 

Nat sighs exhausted, and sits down, as she notices Rhodes still online in the call.

“Where are you?” Natasha asks. 

“Mexico. The federales found a room filled with bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off.” 

“It's probably a rival gang.” She sighs. 

Rhodey lets out a deep exhale, “Except it isn't.” Nat realizes something. “It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left...”

Nat starts to show signs of sadness as she gradually tears up. 

“I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him.” Rhodey says, trying to be gentle. 

In an abrupt moment of silence, she tries to chew her tears and emotional feelings as she eats a sandwich.

“Will you find out where he's going next?” 

Rhodey sighs, “Nat...”

“Please.” She says, emotion filling her voice and face. 

Rhodey, albiet reluctantly, “Okay.” Then Rhodes cuts off his call. 

Nat starts to cry as she tries to hold back her tears miserably.

“You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already.” Out of nowhere, Roger slumps over a bookshelf, in the same mood as he is in the therapy session, as Nat wipes off the tears off her face.

Natasha looks up at him, “You here to do your laundry?”

Steve shakes his head, “To see a friend.” 

“Clearly, your friend is fine.” Natasha says, referring to herself. 

“You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows, “In the Hudson?”

“There's fewer ships, cleaner water.” He shrugs and smiles. 

“You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich.” She says and jokingly smiles, as Rogers does the same. 

Steve walks over, “Sorry. Force of habit.” He throws his jacket, then sits down on another chair. “You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us”

“If I move on, who does this?” Natasha asks, referring to all of the leadership work she’s been doing. 

Steve shrugs, “Maybe it doesn't need to be done.”

Natasha is suddenly very deep in her thoughts, “I used to have nothing. Then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better.”

“We both need to get a life.”

“You first.” She says, smiling. 

A camera footage pops up in front of them, showing Scott Lang with his Quantum Realm Van behind him.

“Uh...Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me.” He says, waving up at the camera. 

Steve quickly stands, “Is this an old message?”

Natasha, standing up, “It's the front gate.” 

Tyler and Hecate quickly run into the room, they take a quick look at the monitor. “Holy shit.”

“Ant-man? Ant-man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys.” Scott shouts. 

Cut to Scott inside the Avengers Compound, pacing worriedly in front of Steve, Hecate, Tyler and Natasha.

Hecate calmly approaches the man, “Scott. What’s wrong?”

Scott shakes his head, “I'm fine.”

He struggles to ask about something. He finally blurts it out.

“Have either of you ever studied Quantum Physics?” He blurts. 

Natasha shrugs. “Only to make conversation.” 

Scott stares at her for a moment before continuing. “Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my...” He’s struggling to not tell the entire truth about their relationship. “She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there.”

Hecate approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder, I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years.” 

Scott looks at her, leaning into the comfort. “Yeah, but that's just it. For me, it was five hours.” 

Steve and Nat share a quick bewildered glance. Tyler leans forward in interest. 

“See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving.” 

He strides over to pick up Nat's sandwich, and bites into it.

“Scott, what are you talking about?”

“What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.”

Tyler suddenly stands, “Wait, are you talking about a time machine?” 

Scott shakes his head, “No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... No, it's crazy.”

“I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore.” Natasha says. 

Scott nods and sighs, “So who do we talk to about this?” 

We cut to a cabin in the woods, at the bank of a lake. We see Tony Stark sitting outside what looks like a tiny shed.

“Chow time!” Tony says. He seems to be speaking to someone unknown by the audience. “Morgoona?” He sings, “Morgan H. Stark. Want some lunch?”

“Define lunch or be disintegrated.” A female, child voice says. A girl with long dark hair walks out in front of Tony. This is Morgan Stark, Tony and Pepper's daughter. She looks to be about 3-4 years of age. She’s also wearing a Rescue helmet and repulsor gloves. 

“You should not be wearing that, okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom.” He smiles and takes the helmet off Morgan's head. She emerges out smiling mischievously.

“Okay.” 

Tony brushes the hair out of her face, “There you go. Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?” 

“No.” Morgan giggles. 

“That's what you want.” He then gestures to the helmet in his hand. “How did you find this?”

“Garage.”

“Really? Were you looking for it?”

“No. I found it though.”

“You like going to the garage, huh?” She nods and he picks her up, “So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her.”

They start walking towards the house, but Tony notices a black Audi pulling coming to a stop a few meters away. Steve, Nat, and Scott get out of the car. Tony sighs. He is not looking forward to the discussion about to take place. Especially with his kid around. Hecate and Tyler get out of the car and Cate smiles at them, Tony suddenly feels a bit better. 

Morgan gasps and starts squirming around, “Aunt Cate! Aunt Tyler!” 

Tony laughs and lets her down, he barely has her on the ground before she takes off towards the women. 

“There’s our girl!” Tyler says, catching the youngest Stark in her arms. Hecate and Tony laugh as the rest of the Avengers just watch. 

They all walk up to the porch. Hecate hugs Tony tight. “Hey, Tones.” 

“Hey, Cattie.” He says, sagging into the embrace. 

“Shit!” They all head from the kitchen and the two break apart at the sound of the accompanying clashes of pots and pans. 

“Is Pepper cooking again?” Hecate asks. 

Tony nods with a smile, “Yes. Please help her so she doesn’t get hurt.” 

Hecate nods and turns, holding her arms out for Morgan. She easily goes from Aunt to the other, “Come on, little love, time to go help Mommy. Ty, you coming?” 

Tyler hesitates before she sees the looks Tony and Steve are giving each other. She rolls her eyes and quickly follows, “Yup! Coming.” The three go into the house. 

Cut to after Scott's plan has been explained to Tony. “Now, we know what it sounds like...” Scott begins. 

Steve cuts in, seeing the doubt in Tony’s eyes. “Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?”

“Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition. Can we agree on that?”

Scott, Steve and Nat all look puzzled. Science is barely any of their fields.

Tony sighs and hands them a drink, “Thank you.” Steve says as takes his. 

“In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home.” Tony says, looking Steve in the eyes. 

“I did.” Scott says. 

Tony looks away, “No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?”

Scott, trying to hide his pride, “A time heist?”

“Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?” Tony says. 

“The stones are in the past. We can go back and get them.”

“We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back.” Natasha jumps in. 

“Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?”

“I don't believe we would.” Steve says. 

Tony looks at him and lets out a short laugh. “Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism.” He goes back to the original conversation. “However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise.”

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -“

“I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?”

Scott looks down, embarrased. “No.”

“Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works.”

Natasha approaches the genius, “Tony... We have to take a stand.” 

Tony turns to her, “We did stand. And yet, here we are.”

“I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that you won't even...” Scott starts. 

Tony snaps at him and sighs. He’s too tired for this. “That's right, Scott, I won't. Even. Got a kid.” 

Hecate feels her “Tony distress signals going off” as she stirs the soup and turns to her souls chef. “Hey, little love. How about you save your dad, real quick?” She says and Morgan nods, bouncing out of the house. 

Morgan runs to her dad, who picks her up and places her on his lap. 

“Auntie Cate, told me to come and save you.” Morgan says to her father. 

Tony smiles at his little girl, “Good job. I'm saved.” He turns to face Cap, Nat and Scott. “I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for six.” He starts to walk passed them when Steve lightly touches his arm. 

“Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.”

Tony looks at him, he’s obviously sorry he can’t help but he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do. “I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch.”

We see Cap, Nat and Scott walking back to their car outside Tony's house.

“Wait, are Tyler and Cate not coming back?” Scott asks, concerned. 

Steve shakes his head, “No, they usually spend this time of the week with Tony.”

Scott nods. 

“He's scared.” Natasha says. 

Steve sighs, “He's not wrong.”

“Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?” Scott asks. 

Steve shakes his head. “No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain.”

Scott looks at him, incredulous, pointing to Tony's house. “Bigger than his?”

Cut to a cafe somewhere, we see Bruce Banner, but not the same one that we remember. He looks more... Professor Hulk.

Bruce smiles, “Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating!” He laughs, pushing a plate forward. “Try some of that. Have some eggs.”

“I'm so confused.” Scott says. 

“These are confusing times.” Bruce says in a serious tone. 

Scott shakes his head, Right. No, no, that's not what I meant.”

Bruce drops the act and smiles again, “No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now.”

“Yeah! How? Why?” Scott nods. 

Bruce shrugs. “Five years ago, we got our asses beat. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost.”

Natasha shakes her head, “No one blamed you, Bruce.”

“I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds...”

Three children behind Bruce walk up to him tentatively and excited. 

The girl in the group taps on his shoulder. “Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?” She says, trying not to appear rude. 

Bruce turns to her and smiles kindly, “Yes?”

“Can we get a photo?” She asks, holding her phone. 

“100%, little person. Come on, step up.” They all come closer together.Bruce turns, holding out the phone to Scott. “You mind?”

“Oh.” Scott says and grabs the phone. 

“Say "green"!”

The children and Bruce say Green as Scott snaps the photo.

“Did you get that?”

Scott nods, leaning forward to hand back the phone. “Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man.” Scott tried to hide his disappointment and hurt when the kids look at him, confused. “They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does.”

“Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to...he wants to...” Bruce turns to one of the boys. “You want to take a picture with him, right?” 

The boy shakes his head vigorously.

“He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either.” Scott shrugs it off. 

“But, come on, the kid! But he...but you...”

“I don't want a picture with them.” 

Bruce turn to the children, “He's gonna feel bad.” He then turns to Scott. “Sorry. They said they'd do it.”

Scott shakes his head, “I don't want it anymore.” 

“No, no...you feel bad.”

Scott holds the phone, “Just take the goddamn phone.” The kids very quietly take the phone. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hulk.” The kids say. 

Bruce shrugs, “No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!”

“Bruce.” Steve says. 

Bruce very awkwardly dabs while saying. “Dab!”

“Bruce.” Steve says. 

“Listen to your Mom. She knows better.” Bruce calls after the kids. 

Steve sits forward, “About we were saying...”

“Right. The Hulk time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise.”

Natasha decides to cut in, “Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too.”

-

The scene cuts to Tony Stark in the kitchen washing dishes after dinner. As he finishes the last of them, he hears someone take some seats of the table in the dining room. He turns to see Tyler and Hecate sitting there, both of them looking at him and watching him. He sighs as he walks over to them and sits across from the girls. 

“Please understand why I said no. I just, I can’t risk losing anyone else.” Tony says. 

Hecate leans forward, “I know, Tony. I also know that this has been on your mind constantly for the last five years.” 

“Look, Tony, I know that you don’t wanna loose everything you’ve been working your ass off for. But, there’s a chance we could bring everyone back!” Tyler cuts in. 

Tony looks at the fiery girl, “I’m not your mentor anymore, Ty.” 

Tyler looks at him, shocked. “What about him? You were never just a mentor to him! And he was never just some intern of yours! Everytime he was put in danger and you were there, he would always reach for you! Like a scared child reaching for their father. And you would try to save him. Every. Time.” Tyler slams her fist into the table. “Why is this any different?!” She stomps into the kitchen and comes back, this time with a photo in her hand. She throws it onto the table. She then exits the room and nearly slams her door shut. 

Tony looks at the photo, seeing the picture he and Peter took when they made his internship a reality and official. He sees Peter beaming at him with excited eyes. He looks up as he hears Hecate snort. “What?” 

“You just found your reason to fight, didn’t you?” 

Tony looks at her for a moment before standing, “Let’s go figure out time travel.” 

Hecate smirks as she stands across from him. “First, you have to make up with Tyler.” 

“No worries, I saw everything.” Tyler says, surprising them. “I realised that maybe I was being harsh and maybe even a little selfish-“

Tony shakes his head, “Being a little selfish is sometimes a good thing.” 

Tyler smiles and hugs him, “I’m still sorry.” 

“Me too, kiddo.” He says, hugging her back. “You know, you were more than just an intern to me too.” He feels Tyler nod and hold him tighter. Hecate watches with a smile. 

“Time travel?” 

“Time travel!”


	6. A Wrinkle in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has one of the biggest changes we made so be prepared. 
> 
> -A.M.

Tony talking to his computer, generating a holographic model of something he's working on. He, Tyler, and Hecate are trying to figure this all out, all while trying not to wake Morgan up. 

“Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what check out.” Tony says. “So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a möbius strip, inverted, please.” 

“Processing...” FRIDAY says. 

“Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. Gotta take a second.” Tyler speaks up, moving to stand beside Tony. 

“Just a moment.” 

Hecate walks up and puts her hand on their arms, “And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda -“ She starts adding some of her magic in. They watch as the science and magic combine, hoping it works. 

“Model rendered.” FRIDAY surprises them. 

In a complete shock of amazement, the render comes back as successful. Tony falls back, bewildered by this discovery. 

Tony, Hecate, and Tyler stare at each other amazement, “Shit!”

“Shit?” A small voice says from behind them and they turn around. 

Morgan, who has been hiding behind them all this time, giggles as she repeats the word they just uttered.

“What are you doing up, little miss?” Tony whispers. 

Morgan just smiles at her father and aunts, “Shit.”

Tyler and Hecate try to hide their smiles and giggles. 

“No, we don't say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.” Tony rushes to say, turning to the the older girls with a stop it look. 

“Why you up?” Morgan asks, smiling at the three. 

“'Cause I got some important shit going on here.” Tony’s eyes widen and he tries to cover up his mistake. “What do you think?” He says, going over to pick her up. “No, I got something on my mind.I got something on my mind.”

“Was it Juice Pops?” Morgan smiles at them. 

Tony considers this for a moment. “Sure was. That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on... my mind.” He says and they all head the kitchen. 

In Morgan's room

“You done? Yeah, now you are.” He says, wiping her face with his sleeve before pushing Morgan's head onto her pillow. “That face goes there.” 

Morgan giggles, “Tell me a story.”

“A story. Once upon a time, a girl went to bed. The end.”

“That's a horrible story.”

Tony looks at her, feigning hurt. “Come on, that's your favourite story. I love you tons.”

“I love you 3000.”

Tony looks at her with love in his eyes and shock. “Wow. 3000. That's crazy. Go to bed. Or I'll sell all your toys. Night, night.”

Tony leaves her room, trying to hide how happy he was. He closes her door most of the way and then turns around to see Hecate smiling at him. 

“What?” He asks, smile growing on his face. 

Hecate beams at him with pride, “I’m proud of you.” 

Tony pauses for a moment, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I mean, that little girl in there? I’ve never seen you quite like this, you’re happy. So, yeah, I’m so proud of you. Now, don’t get me wrong, I know this past decade has been pretty shitty but wow. You’ve finally gotten everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

“Maybe, not everything.” He whispers. “After figuring the time travel, my first thought was, Do I use it?” Tony sighs, “I know that I can't help everybody-“ 

“This time it seems like you can.”

Tony shakes his head, “Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop.” He looks towards where they made a way to time travel, “I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed. I wanna be able to wake up every morning and watch my daughter grow up.” 

Hecate smiles at him. “If that’s what you wanna do, then do it. You’ve already sacrificed a lot for the world. But if you want my advice?” She asks and he nods his head, “I don’t think you’d be able to rest if you didn’t give it one more shot.” 

-

Cut to a lab in the Avengers Compound, we see Bruce fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott is in his Ant-Man costume is in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel. Nat and Steve are beside Bruce. 

“Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the uhhh... the van thing.” Bruce says. 

Steve flips a few switches, “Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby.”

“Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose tiny here in the 1950s.” 

Scott, Nat and Cap give Bruce a panicked look. 

“Excuse me?” Scott asks in a high pitched voice. 

Natasha sends a quick smile in Scott’s direction. “He's kidding.” She turns to Bruce. In a hushed tone to Bruce. “You can't say things like that!”

“Just... It was a bad joke.” Bruce tries to shrug it off. 

Natasha raises her eyebrow at him, “You were kidding, right?”

“I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is.” He then presses a few buttons. “We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?”

Scott gives a thumbs up, “Perfectly not confusing!” He says, completely confident in himself. 

“Good luck, Scott. You got this.” Steve encourages. 

Scott smiles. “You're right. I do, Captain America.”

“On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!” Bruce presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel. In 5 seconds, Bruce presses a button, and someone in the Ant-man suit comes back. A teenager in appears out of it.

“Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right.” A teen Scott asks, confused. 

Steve walks up to Bruce. “What is this?”

“What's going on?” Bruce asks. 

“That...who is that?” Natasha asks. 

He pushes another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem. “Hold on.”

“Is that Scott?”

“Yes, it's Scott!” Teen Scott yells. 

Teen Scott gets sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and it appears to be an old man in the Ant-Man suit.

“Ow! My back!” Old Scott groans. (meeee)

Steve turns to Bruce, “What is this?”

“Can I get a little space here?” Bruce asks. 

“Can you bring him back?”

“I'm working on it!” Bruce nearly snaps. 

After a moment, another person appears in front of them. This time, it's a baby in the Ant-Man suit.

“It's a baby.” Steve points out the obvious. 

“It's Scott.”

“As a baby!”

“He'll grow!”

“Bring Scott back.” Steve demands. 

Bruce sighs and turns to Nat. “When I say kill the power, kill the power.”

Natasha walks over to the lever. “Oh my god.”

“And... Kill it!”

Nat pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott, the normal Scott, gets spewed back out again.

“Somebody peed my pants. But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me.”

Bruce holds up his his hands in a dramatic way. “Time travel!”

Steve says nothing. He simply shakes his head and walks away. 

Natasha gives Bruce a look and he looks back, confused. “What? I see this as an absolute win!”

We cut to see Steve sitting outside the Avengers Compound, staring at the floor, deep in thought. He looks beat, the only possibility of victory now not an opportunity. He looks up as a deafening noise breaks the silence in the distance. As he looks, we see an Audi R8 speeding towards the entrance. The car pulls over to Cap, but goes a bit too far, then reverses to Cap. We see Tony Stark roll down the window and look at Cap. Tyler and Hecate are seated in the back, both with wide smiles. 

“Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby.” Tony guess, completely right. 

Steve nods and smiles. “Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?”

He gets out of the car, and walks around to the back.

Tony, ignoring Steve's question. “That's the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it.”

“You did.” Steve says, smile growing. 

Tony gives a mock shocked face, “Oh, did I? Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it.” He holds up his right hand, with a device on it. “A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace.” He makes peace sign with his fingers. “Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.”

Steve gives him a hopeful glance. “Me too.”

“We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Steve reaches out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replies in the same way.

“FINALLY!” Tyler screams, poking her head out the window. 

The heroes blush and turn away from each other as the girls laugh from inside the car. 

Tony reaches back into his trunk to pull something else out, Captain America's Shield. He makes to give it to Steve, who hesitates.

“Tony, I...”

“Why? I made it for you.” Tony says, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.”

Steve fits his arm into the shield. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team.” He hesitates. “...We are getting the whole team, yeah?”

Steve nods, “We're working on that right now.” He reassures and Tony cracks a smile. 

“Since Stony has finally made up, should we start planning the wedding now or?” Tyler smirks in their direction as she gets out of the car. 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t already have it planned.” Hecate smirks back as they all stand together. 

Steve rolls his eyes, trying to hide his blush. “We have work to do.”

-

Cut to the Benatar landing in the yard of the Avenger's Compound. Scott is sitting having a Taco at a bench, and everything falls out of it as the Benatar lands.Nebula and Rocket walk out of the ship, and past Scott.

“Hey, homie! Where's Big Green?” Rocket asks, surprising Scott. 

Scott tries to hide said surprise. “Uh, Kitchen, I think.” To himself as he sees Nebula, “That's awesome.”

“Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone.” Nebula says into an earpiece as she walks by. 

She walks away. Moments later, just as Scott is getting back to his senses, Rhodey lands right in front of him without warning. This time Scott is so surprised, he drops the whole taco.

“Oh, God!” Scott exclaims. 

“What's up, regular sized man?” Rhodey smirks. 

As Rhodey walks away, Bruce walks out of the Compound. Seeing that Scott dropped his lunch, he hands two tacos from his own lunch to Scott. Scott takes it while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness.

Cut to Bruce sitting at the back of a Utility car as they traverse the green countryside of Norway. They pass a sign labelled "NEW ASGARD". They stop at a small town on a port. Bruce and Rocket get out of the car, and look around at the remaining Asgardians, living like normal humans at a port.

“Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot.” Rocket points out as he looks around. 

“Have a little compassion, pal. First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home.” Bruce spots Valkyrie looking over at him, and heads over to her.

Valkyrie looks at them in surprise, “You shouldn't have come!”

“Aaaaahhh Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl!” Bruce tries to growl. 

Valkyrie raises an eyebrow, noticing Bruce's change of appearance. “I think I liked you better either of the other ways.”

Bruce shrugs, motioning to Rocket. “This is Rocket.”

Rocket waves, “How you doin'?”

Valkyrie, eyeing Rocket, “He won't see you.”

“That bad, huh?” Bruce asks. 

“We only see him once a month, when he comes for...” Looking over to a pile of kegs of stout and other beer on the side, “... supplies.”

“It's that bad.”

“Yeah.”

Cut to Rocket opening a door, and him and Bruce walking through it.

Bruce grimaces at the smell. “What the...”

“Woo! Something died in here. Hello? Thor?”

“Are you here about the cable?” Thor’s voice call from another room. 

He walks into view, and the audience's jaw drops. Thor, who is shirtless, has definitely put on more than a couple of pounds since we saw him last.

“The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy.”

He notices Bruce and Rocket standing there. “Boys! Oh my God! How have you been?” To Rocket, trying to hug him. “Come here, you little rascal!”

Rocket narrowly escapes the hug, “No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary.”

“Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?”

We see Miek and Korg sitting on a couch, PlayStation controller in hand, playing Fortnite and eating chips.

“Hey, long time no see.” Bruce says, still utterly confused. 

Korg looks up and smiles, “Hey guys. Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously.” He goes back to his game. “Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again.”

“ Noobmaster?”

Korg nods, “Yeah, Noobmaster69.” (aka loki, probably)

Thor walks over to Korg, takes his headphones, and speaks into the mic.

“Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms then shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, now go cry to your father, you little weasel!” He says, handing the mic back. 

“Thank you, Thor.”

“Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?”

“Thank you very much. I will.”

“So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things.” Thor claps his hands, turning to Bruce and Rocket. Thor uses Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and starts drinking. Bruce walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Buddy, you all right?”

“Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?”

“You look like melted ice cream.” Rocket says, blunt as always. 

Thor laughs, “So, what's up?”

“We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything.” Bruce says. 

“What, like the cable?” Thor burps. “Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks.”

“Like Thanos.”

Thor's smile slowly disappears. He puts a shaky hand on Bruce's shoulder and points at him.

“Don't you say that name.”

Korg stands up and takes off his headphones. “Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here.”

“Please take your hand off me.” Bruce quietly and gently says. He brushes away Thor's hand. “Now, I know that... guy might scare you.”

“Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off.”

Thor walks off screen. 

“Umm... Stormbreaker?”

“Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?”

“I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?”

“I don't know. Is it... Natasha?”

“It was you. You helped me.” Bruce says 

gently. 

Thor walks over and looks out the window and points, still holding his beer. “Why don't you ask the, Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth.” He drops onto the sofa. “The ones that are left, anyway.”

“I think we can bring them back.”

“Stop. Just, stop...” He opens a packet on m&ms. “I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?”

The camera cuts to Korg and Miek eating pizza and playing once more. 

“Nah, all good here, mate!” Korg says cheerfully. 

Cuts back to Thor

“So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye.”

“We need you, pal.” Bruce pleads. 

Thor shakes his head and ignores Bruce. 

Rocket, crossing his arms. “There's beer on the ship.”

Thor pauses, but doesn't look up. “What kind?”

-

SCREEN TITLE: TOKYO

After seeing a Quinjet flown to the capital, the scene cuts to a nightclub in the city of Tokyo, as the entertainment still intact, loads of dead bodies of yakuza members are seen as a hooded figure throws a shuriken at another yakuza member firing at him. They are shouting something in Japanese, as two more men come out of nowhere and draw out their UZIs.

“It's him! He's after Akihiko!” One of the thugs yell. 

Both thugs fire their SMGs as both got slain by a shuriken. A yakuza member wielding a katana charges at him in the stairs, but is immediately overthrown and slain by the Ronin. Ronin then fights another sword-wielding thug, which is thrown outside the glass, killing him. The camera passes through two more buildings as the fighting ensues with different screams, shouts, more havoc inside, and gunfire. A man in a dark raincoat jumps through the glass window, with the Ronin doing the same, as both of them lands in a dark alleyway. The man in the raincoat turns to the Ronin, who just landed after him. It was Akihiko, the leader of a yakuza gang, whose head being hunted by the Ronin himself.

“Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!” Akihiko yells. 

Ronin draws out his katana and reversibly wields it. “You survived... Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos... you get me.” 

Both sides engaged in combat as Ronin pierces his stomach, but doing only minor damage to him.

“You're done hurting people.” Ronin says. 

Akihiko gestures to all the scattered bodies of his henchmen. “WEhurt people? You're crazy!”

Akihiko charges, which Ronin immediately blocks. Both clang swords for two seconds, seeming that the yakuza leader has the upper hand, but Ronin punches him in the face, and sword-points him to his throat, in which Akihiko is temporarily petrified.

He lowers down his sword as if he is about to surrender, but charges again at Ronin. Both swords clashed as Ronin slices his stomach, losing stamina, but gaining more strength from his rage.

Akihiko gets in a Gatotsu-like sword stance. “DIE!” He yells. 

They both draw their katanas and the sword-fight continues. Ronin is clearly a better fighter, but Akihiko is also quite experienced. They clang swords, and for a second, it looks like Akihiko has the upper hand swinging at Ronin's neck. Ronin, however, ducks and slides under the katana, and slices Akihiko in the stomach as he slides past. Akihiko, now fatally injured, drops his katana. “Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?” He desperately asks in Japanese. 

Ronin raises his katana and says, in English, “What I want... You can't give me.”

He thrusts the blade downwards into Akihiko's stomach. The body of the Japanese falls to the ground. Ronin grabs the sword, and wipes it on his gauntlet, ridding it of the blood of Akihiko. He notices someone behind him, and grabs his mask, and slides it off his head, revealing himself as Clint Barton, who has gone on a rampage since the decimation. He turns around and looks at Nat, who is standing behind him, holding an umbrella, and in casual clothes.

“You shouldn't be here.”

Natasha gives him a small smile, “Neither should you.”

Clint shakes his head. “I've got a job to do.”

“Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back.” Natasha says, never one to sugarcoat things. 

Clint starts to look emotional, on the verge of crying.

“We found something. A chance, maybe...”

Clint looks at her, now openly crying. “Don't...”

“Don't what?” Natasha asks, not far behind him emotionally. 

“...don't give me hope.” He chokes out. 

Natasha takes his hand and squeezes it in comfort, “I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.”

We cut to the Avenger's Compound, where we see Thor in a hoodie, drinking a beer and walking through the compound's Testing Chamber. Tony is also there, walking in from behind Thor.

Tony turns to Thor, “Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski.” He then turns to Rocket, who's working on something underneath a glass platform. “How's it going, Ratchet?”

Rocket rolls his eyes, “It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal.”

Tyler snickers, “Well then.”

Cut to a side room, where we see Scott, Bruce, Steve and Rhodey talking. Scott is in a white and red suit, similar to the Ant-Man suit.

“Time travel suit? Not bad.” Rhodey walks around, inspecting the suit. 

Scott glares at Hulk in response to Hulk touching the suit and something red in a glass tube. “Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy!”

Bruce’s head snaps up, “I'm being very careful.”

“No, you're being very Hulky.”

Bruce rolls his eyes, “I'm being careful.”

Scott looks at him, holding up the red glass bottle. “These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more.”

Rhodey steps up to him, “Scott, calm down!”

“Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs.” He accidentally presses a button, and shrinks, and then grows back to his normal size. “One test run.”

Tyler tries and fails to hold in her laughter. 

Cut to the testing chamber, where we see Steve, Nat, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Rhodey and Nebula standing at a control panel, presumably controlling the glass platform.

“All right.” Scott says, trying to hype himself up before shaking his head. “I'm not ready for this.”

“I'm game. I'll do it.” Clint says from his spot of leaning against the doorway. 

Clint walks in wearing the suit Scott was moments before, the Quantum Suit.

Bruce stands in front of Clint, “Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it.”

Clint taking position on the platform. 

“Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and...” Rhodey says and he makes a hand gesture suggesting that they strangle baby Thanos with a rope. 

“First of all, that's horrible...” Tyler says, disgust obvious in her voice. 

Rhodey shrugs. “It's Thanos.”

Hecate steps in, “...And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future.”

“Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved.” Scott says as if it’s simple. 

Clint snaps, “Bingo.”

“That's not how it works.” Nebula says, frustrated with humans. 

“Well, that's what I heard.” Clint shrugs. 

Bruce looks at them with confusion, “What? By who? Who told you that?”

“Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time -“ Rhodey lists. 

Scott jumps in, “Quantum Leap -“

“A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time -“ Tyler adds. 

“Hot Tub Time Machine -“

Rhodey nods, “Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel.”

“Die Hard?” Scott asks before shaking his head, “No, it's not one...”

Rhodey clears his throat, “This is known.”

Hecate groans, “I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future...”

“Exactly.” Nebula nods in agreement. 

Scott crosses his arms, “So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?”

“Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!” Bruce says, turning to face Clint. 

A helmet similar to Ant-Man's but white and more visible face pops on Clint's head, and he goes quantum. Clint flies through the quantum realm and into an opening. He grows back to normal size, but he's at a different place, and seemingly, time.

Clint looks around an oddly familiar scene. It’s one he hasn’t seen in quite some time. He glances around and sees his fellow Avengers fighting in their war against Ultron. Something zips past him and Clint sucks in a breath. 

“Keep up, old-“ The accented voice of Pietro Maximoff starts with a smirk before pausing in confusion. “Did you change? Who are you?” He asks, growing suspicious. 

Clint gulps and stutters out, “No, i’m C-clint, I promise. I’m from the f-future. I promise.”

Pietro looks at him, obviously not quite believing him yet before looking around them. “Actually, considering that we’re in the middle of a war with a robot and i’m unnaturally fast, I believe you.”

Clint’s eyes widen. He wasn’t expecting him to believe him. “Thanks.” He suddenly feels like he’s about to fall and starts to stumble around. 

“Are you alright? What’s going on?” Pietro asks in concern. 

“I’m being dragged back to my time. I have to go.” Clint says. 

“Wait, what happens? I know I shouldn’t ask. But I want to know that I’m not doing this for no reason.”

“We win, Wanda’s alive, technically at least, and you-“

Pietro stops him, “I die, don’t I? You looked at me like you were seeing a ghost when you first arrived.”

Clint nods. “Come with me.” 

“I-“

Clint grabs him arm, “Please, Wanda was so lost without you and she almost went down the wrong path.”

Before Pietro could answer, Clint dragged back through the quantum realm and back to his current time. 

Cut to the Avengers Compound, we see Clint rematerialise on the glass platform, breathing heavily and sitting on the platform. Clint looks around and see a confused Pietro in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Clint gasps. 

Pietro looks at him before giving him a small smile, “It’s okay.”

“Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?” Natasha asks, running up to them and kneeling in front of Clint. She looks to Pietro in surprise. 

“Yeah, it worked. It worked.”

Everyone runs up there next them, pausing in shock and disbelief at the speedster. “Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t see that coming. ;) 
> 
> -A.M.


	7. Journey to the Past

Scene cuts to the Avengers in a room with some hologram displays, sitting around a table. Tony, Steve and Hecate are pacing at the front, clearly leading the planning of the mission.

“Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones.”

Tony rolls his eyes and smirks, “Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six infinity stones.”

The comment cause everyone to smile. 

“I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about.” Scott says. 

Hecate smiles softly at him before returning to their mission, “Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.”

“Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.” Tyler starts. “Which means we have to pick our targets.” Tyler says. 

Tony nods. “Correct.”

“Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?” Steve says as the three of them sit so Thor can have the floor. 

We see Thor sitting on a chair with his sunglasses on. It is impossible to tell whether he is awake or asleep.

Natasha peers over at him, “Is he asleep?”

Rhodey looks over as well, “No. I'm pretty sure he's dead.”

Thor wakes up with a start and the two jump back. 

“Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before.” Thor starts, walking up. “It's more of a... and angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago...My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves...” He wiggles his fingers to imitate a spooky ghost. “Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane,” An image of Jane Foster pops up on the screen. “Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead,” Thor starts to look broken, and seems on the verge of tears. 

Tyler nudges Hecate, “Aren’t you gonna help him?” 

“I can’t,” Hecate sighs, obviously hating the fact. “My magic is just like Loki’s and his mother’s. It would only make it worse.”

“-and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever,” Thor starts again, feeling worse. 

Tyler walks up to him and he starts to push him back to his chair. Thor starts pushing her away, “I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence.” He wraps up and Tyler sits him down. 

“Just go back to sleep, okay?” She says gently. 

“Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?” Tony speaks up, breaking up the awkward silence. 

Thor smiles, “I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you.”

Cut to the Avengers sitting around a table, eating a meal, and Rocket is pacing on the table in front of everyone.

“Quill said he stole the power stone from Morag.” Rocket begins his story. 

Scott raises his hand, “Is that a person?”

“Morag's a planet. Quill was a person.”

Scott gets a confused look, “A planet? Like in outer space?”

Rocket walks over to him and pets his hair, “Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything.” Imitating talking to a puppy. “Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space.”

Cut to everyone facing Nebula in the planning room, and Nat writing notes for their plan.

“Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.”

Natasha, in a business-like tone. “What is Vormir?”

“A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister.”

Nat looks up, and an awkward silence falls upon the room. She writes what Nebula has just said, and Scott makes to break the awkward moment.

“Not it.” Scott and Tyler say in unison. 

We see Tony and Nat lying on a table surrounded by papers, and Bruce lying down on the floor.

“That Time Stone guy...” Natasha starts. 

“Doctor Strange.” Bruce supplies. 

Natasha nods and turns her head towards Tony, “Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?”

“Neurostuff meets rabbit from a hat. Nice place in the village, though.” Tony says. 

“Yeah. Sullivan Street.” Bruce says before shaking his head, “Hmm... Bleecker.”

Natasha looks down at him, “Wait, he lived in New York?”

Tony rolls his eyes, “No. He lived in Toronto.”

Natasha rolls her eyes back, “Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.”

“Shut the front door!” Bruce sits up in surprise. 

Shot cuts to the holograms displaying the different location, the Soul and Power stones in space in 2014. the Reality stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time stones in New York City 2012. 

“All right. We have a plan. Six stones, three teams. One shot.” Steve says, facing the others with a determined look. 

He and the other Avengers walk up and look at the screens determinedly.

The shot cuts to the Avengers walking in a file to the Quantum Time machine, wearing the Quantum Suits, albeit with some minor differences for different people. Rhodey has a bulkier repaint of the War machine armour, for example. 

“Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win.” Tony gives Steve a look and a smirk. Steve nods back, “Whatever it takes. Good luck.”

Rocket looks at everyone. “He's pretty good at that.”

“Right?” Scott agrees with a wide smile. 

Tony clears his throat. “All right. You heard the man.” He turns to Bruce, “Stroke those keys, jolly green.”

“Tractors engaged.” Bruce calls. 

“You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?” Rocket says, referencing the shrunken Benatar ship in Clint’s hand. 

Clint nods and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best.”

“As promises go, that was pretty lame.” Rocket says. 

Pietro smiles from his spot, “I’ll make he brings it back.” He promises. 

“See? That’s how you do it!” Rocket exclaims and everyone laughs, some of the tension falls away. 

“See you in a minute.” Natasha says, smiling excitedly. (MY BABY HAD NO IDEA! -A.M.)

“Good luck everyone. Make it back.” Hecate says as everyone’s helmet goes up. 

They all shrink and enter the Quantum Realm, and they all split at different intervals, going to a different place at a different time in history.

The First Group which has Tony, Steve, Bruce, Tyler, Hecate, & Scott; Travels to New York in 2012. 

We see the original six’s iconic team up during the battle of New York. 

“All right, we all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock.”

2012 Hulk passes by them, smashing everything in his way. Bruce puts his hand on his face, embarrassed.

“Feel free to smash things along the way.” Steve says, watching the old Hulk. 

Bruce shakes his head as he and Hecate walk away, “I think it's gratuitous, but whatever.”

Present Bruce pretends to smash things in a sarcastic way. He tears his shirt off, and walks over to a car. He lightly punches the car, making a small dent, all the while making growling noises. He picks up a motorbike and throws it at a wall, wincing as it hits the wall.

Shot cuts to the Roof of the Sanctum Sanctorum where 2012 The Ancient One protects it. Bruce lands on the roof from one of jumps. Hecate flies herself using her magic and lands next to Bruce. Bruce tries to enter through the roof. 

“Wait,” Hecate pauses. “Someone’s here.”

“I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed.” The Ancient One says from behind them. 

Bruce walks up to her, “Ma'am, I'm looking for Doctor Strange.”

The Ancient One looks at him with a bit of surprise. “You're about... five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way.” She says, jerking her head in another direction. “What do you want from him?”

“That, actually.” Hecate steps in. She points towards the Eye of Agamotto where the time stone is kept. 

Ancient one looks at her in surprise, “Hecate.” 

Hecate smiles and waves. 

The Ancient One then goes back to a more blank expression. “Ah. I'm afraid not.”

“Sorry, but I wasn't asking.” Bruce begins to approach her. 

“You don't wanna do this.”

“Ah, you're right, I don't.” He makes a grab at the Eye of Agamotto. “But I need that stone, and I don't have time to beat it-“

The Ancient One (2012) pushes Bruce' astral form out of his body. Bruce who's is now in astral form looks at The Ancient One horrified. Hecate quickly uses her magic to pin the Ancient One to a wall. 

The Ancient One glares at the witch and the scientist and Hecate easily smirks back, “Let's start over, shall we?”

Cut to an aerial shot of Asgard in 2013.Then to the prison in Asgard, where we see the Loki from The Dark World, sitting in his cell. Without him noticing, Rocket and Thor creep by, past the cell. They stop at a pillar a few metres away room of where Jane Foster is. 

“That's Jane.” Thor says, pointing to the girl. 

Rocket peers around a pillar, “All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing,” He holds up a device. “and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split.”

Thor begins to slowly back away, “I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of...” He says, walking away. 

Rocket shoots after him and walks behind a different area. “Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?”

A door opens, Thor and Rocket both try to hide. We then see ladies along with Frigga (2013) walking. Thor sees his mother and grows a sad and longing look. 

“Who's the fancy broad?”

“It's my Mother. She dies today.” Thor says, he’s never forgotten a detail about this day. 

Rocket’s eyes widen, “Oh. That's today?”

Thor backs away again, “I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come.This was a bad idea.”

“Come here.” Rocket drags him back yet again. 

Thor shakes his furiously and hyperventilates, “No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-“

“Come here. Right here.” Rocket snaps and puts his hands on his hips. Thor sighs walks towards him, not knowing what to expect. Rocket slaps Thor. “You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone.” Rocket sighs and stops being so snappish. He calms down. “Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?”

Thor nods with red eyes, “Okay.”

“Are you crying?”

“No...” He says, shaking his head and has very watery eyes, “Yes!”

“Get it together!” Rocket snaps again. “You can do this. You can do this. All right?”

Thor nods. “Yes, I can.”

“Good.” Rocket turns around. 

“I can do this. I can do it I can't do this.”

Thor runs away while Rocket isn’t paying attention. 

“Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot.” Rocket turns back to where Thor was moments ago. “Thor? Thor!”

Cut to Morag in 2014, where we see Rhodey getting off the Benatar as it lands.

“Alright. Bring it down low. Right on that line. That's it. Down, down.” He guides Clint as he lowers down. 

“Hey, can we hurry it up?” Clint asks. 

“Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock.” Natasha says. 

Nebula walks out of the ship, apparently having directed it to its next destination.

“All that, is really helpful.” Clint says as the cyborg leaves. 

Rhodey hugs Natasha tight, “Take care, okay?”

“Yeah.” Natasha nods and hugs back. 

“Take that stone and come back. No messing around.” Rhodey sternly says. 

Clint turns to Rhodey, shaking his hand. “Hey. You got this.”

“Let's get it done. Yes, sir.”

“See you back.” Natasha says, walking back onto the Benatar with Clint. 

Rhodey nods to them, “You guys watch each other's six.”

Clint and Nat look back and just smile.

“Yeah.”

“Always do.” 

Pietro pokes his head out, “Don’t worry I’ll look after them! They won’t do anything too stupid!” He says with a wide smile towards Rhodey. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” Rhodey shouts back, only somewhat joking.

Pietro laughs as Clint drags him back into the Benatar. 

They walk back into the ship, and the hatch closes. The ship takes off and speeds out of the atmosphere of Morag.

Nebula rolls her eyes in some fondness, “The coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out.”

In the Benatar, Clint and Nat are sitting at the front of the ship. Pietro in lounging in the back of the ship. The ship takes a jump through space and speeds up tremendously. Nat and Clint look at each other with wide smiles as Pietro falls off of his seat with a shout. 

“Ah! Ow!” Pietro shouts.

Clint turns towards him with smug smile and Pietro playfully glares back. 

“We're a long way from Budapest.” Clint says with bright eyes, laughing. 

Natasha just laughs, eyes equally bright. 

Back to Morag, where Rhodey and Nebula are standing where we left them.

Rhodey turns to Nebula, “Okay, so, uhh... We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?”

Nebula looks around. “Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones.”

“Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?”

“My father, my sister...” She lists of and then hesitates, “and me.”

Rhodey raises in eyebrow in question, “And you? Where are you right now?”

Cuts to a scene of Gamora (2014) and Nebula (2014) fighting some intergalactic creatures. 

Gamora holds out a hand for Nebula to use to get up, “You're welcome.”

Nebula ignores the hand and gets up on her own. “I didn't ask for your help.”

“And yet, you always need it.” Gamora rolls her eyes. “Father wants us back on the ship.”

Nebula’s eyes narrow. “Why?”

“He's found an Infinity Stone.”

Nebula pauses. “Where?”

“On a planet called Morag.”

“Father's plan is finally in motion.”

Gamora rolls her eyes, “One stone isn't six, Nebula.”

“It’s a start.”

“If he gets all of them...” Gamora starts, not wanting to think about what could possibly happen. 

-on the ship-

Thanos appears in front of his daughters. “Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship.”

“He won't like that.” Gamora points out. 

“His alternative is death, then.” Thanos wipes his double-bladed sword. “Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement.”

“We will not fail you, Father.” Nebula kneels. 

Gamora rolls her eyes. 

“No, you won't.”

“I swear...I will make you proud.”Nebula is suddenly in pain and opens up future Nebula's memories. 

“We just, wait around for this Quill guy to show up, and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?” Memory Rhodey asks memory Nebula. 

“Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones.”

Nebula (2014) shuts off the memory. 

“Who was that?” Gamora crouches next to her sister. 

“I don't know...My head is splitting...I don't know...” Nebula cries out. 

“Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle.”

Thanos walks towards Nebula and brings his blade to her throat. 

“Ssshhh...” He ‘comforts’. He turns to his minions, pointing to Nebula. “Bring her to my ship.”

Cut to present Tony Stark flying around Stark Tower in the Mark 85. He scans the interior of the tower, and sees the original Avengers apprehending Loki, the backside of the iconic shot of Hawkeye pointing the bow at Loki's face while the Avengers surround him.

“Got to hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here.” Future Tony reports. 

Cut to Steve and Tyler in Stark Tower, walking towards the elevator.

“Got it. We’re approaching the elevator now.”

Loki 2012 sits up with a groan, “If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now.”

Tony (2012) rolls his eyes, “All right. Good one.” He turns to his teammates. “No standing around, I'm closing up this door for later.” To 2012 Cap, “By the way, feel free to clean up.”

Tony watches his younger self with smirk, “Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit, “A shot of Cap walking around in his 2012 suit, “did nothing for your ass.”

Tyler has to cover her mouth to hide the giggles that threaten to escape. 

Steve tries to hide his blush and smile. “No one asked you to look, Tony.”

“I think you look great, Cap.” Scott says from his place on Tony’s shoulder. “As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass.” He says as he does a patriotic salute. 

Natasha (2012) twirls Loki’s sceptre in her hand with a confused look, “Uhh, magic wand?”

Tony (2012) “STRIKE team's coming to secure it.”

A Hydra team including Rumlow and Sitwell enter, known at this time as a part of SHIELD.

Sitwell (2012) comes in and holds out his hands, “We can take that-“ Taking Loki's Scepter from 2012 Natasha. “-off your hands.”

Natasha (2012) gratefully hands it over, “By all means. Careful with that thing.”

Clint (2012) cuts in, “Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way.” He says remembering his own experience. 

Sitwell (2012) nods and reassures them, “We promise to be careful.”

“Who are these guys?” Scott asks. 

“They are SHIELD...Well, actually Hydra. But, we didn't know that yet.” Tony explains. 

“Seriously, you didn't? I mean...they look like bad guys.” Scott practically shouts. 

Tony winces at the sound, “You're small, but you're talking loud.”

Steve (2012) walks past them, “On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.”

Loki (2012) smirks before transforming into Steve for a second in imitation, ”On my way down to coordinate search and rescue!” Transforming back. “I mean, honestly! How do you think you'll be...”

Thor (2012) rolls his eyes, lapping on a device on Loki's mouth to make him quiet. “Shut up.”

“All right, you're up, little buddy.” Tony says to ScootLooking at the briefcase with the Tesseract] There's our stone. 

Scott nods and squats on Tony's shoulder. “Alright. Flick me.”

Tony flicks Scott onto his 2012 self, right into his beard. 2012 Tony then scratches his beard, dropping present Scott onto 2012 Tony's reactor.

All of the 2012 Avengers get in an elevator. Hulk makes to follow, but finds the elevator full.

Tony (2012) yells, “Whoa! Whoa, whoa. Hey! Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached.”

“Take the stairs.”

“Yeah.” Tony (2012) yells as Hulk draws his fist back right as the elevator door closes. “Stop. Stop!”

He follows through with the punch, making a dent in the wall right where the door was.

“Take the stairs.Take the stairs!” Hulk (2012) yells, completely pissed. 

“All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor.”

“On it. Head to the lobby.” Tyler says as she and Cap make their way out. 

“Alright. I'll see you there.” Tony says and makes his own way down. 

Scene cuts to HYDRA agents in the elevator. 

Sitwell (2012) enters the elevator while he’s on the phone. “Evidence secure. We're en route to Dr. List. No. No hitches at all, Mr. Secretary.” He hangs up as the elevator dings again and sees the doors opening. 

The elevator opens and HYDRA agents see Steve and Tyler standing there, both pausing a bit in shock. 

Sitwell (2012) clears his throat, “Captain. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?” He turns to the teen. 

“Change of plans.” He says, forcing a small smile and sees how Sitwell and the other agents are looking at Tyler, stepping in front of her. 

“I’m one of Mr. Stark’s new interns.” Tyler says as they enter the elevator, not completely lying. Steve nods in her direction. 

The agents nod too, believing her answer. 

“Hey, Cap.” Rumlow (2012) nods. 

Steve stiffens and nods back, “Rumlow.” Everyone starts getting suspicious and has their guard up. “I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter.”

Sitwell (2012) looks at him, “Sir? I don't understand.”

“We got word there may be an attempt to steal it.” Tyler says, watching Steve contemplate what he’s going to do. 

“Sorry, Cap. I can't give you the scepter.” Rumlow says. 

“I'm gonna have to call the Director.” Sitwell says. 

Steve smiles, already having a plan. “That's okay. Trust me.” Steve leans over to Sitwell's ear. “Hail Hydra.”

Everyone is surprised, Steve walks out of the elevator with the scepter and a smile

Tyler catches up to him and smirks, “You enjoyed that a little too much.”

“Yeah, probably.” Steve says, smile growing. 

Cut to the building's stairwell. The Hulk looks down at the may stairs below him.

“So many stairs!” Hulk (2012) angrily roars. 

Cut to the lobby. The 2012 Avengers start to make their way out of the building. Tony and Scott eye them undercover. 

“Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time.” Tony says, in a shield outfit.

“Bombs away. Is, is that Axe body spray?” Scott asks as he runs in Tony’s arc reactor. 

“Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?”

“I'm going inside you. Now!”

Alexander Pierce (2012) walks up to the 2012 Avengers, “May I ask you where you're going?”

“To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?” Thor (2012) asks. 

“Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury.” Tony (2012) introduces. 

“My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.” The now former secretary commands, referring to Loki. 

“Loki will be answering to Odin himself.”

“Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years.”

“Hand over the case, Stark.” An agent roughly demands. 

Tony, to present Scott through radio. “All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go.”

Tony (2012) goes to hand it over to Thor instead, “I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?”

“You promise me you won't die?” Scott asks, concerned. 

Tony shrugs. “You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia.”

Scott blanches. “That doesn't sound mild.”

Pierce’s gaze hardens (2012) “I need the case.”

“I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying...” Tony (2012), hands up in surrender. 

“Okay. Then give me the case.” Pierce (2012) demands, reaching out. 

“Do it, Lang!” Tony hisses. 

Tony (2012) gets into a defensive position, “Get your hands off!”

“Window's closing. Pull my pin!”

Scott let’s out a heavy exhale, “Here goes!”

Ant-Man pulls off Stark 2012's reactor, and Tony (2012) drops the case, falling to the floor and convulsing. He’s breathing heavily and shaking. Everyone surrounds him in worry. 

“Stark? Stark!” Pierce yells. “Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!”

“MEDIC! You guys, some help!” Tony yells, smirking almost. 

Thor (2012) drops next to him in concern, “Stark, you--- your chest machine?”

Ant-Man pushes the case, Loki looks at case, Tony Stark grabs the case.

“Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice.” Tony says, walking away with a triumphant smirk. 

Suddenly, Hulk 2012 pushes Tony to the ground and the Tesseract slides to Loki. 

“NO MORE STAIRS!!!!” Hulk (2012) yells in rage. 

Everyone runs from Hulk's rampage, Loki 2012 grabs the Tesseract and teleports himself and it away. 

“You'll be fine, Stark. Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work.” Thor 2012 uses the Mjolnir as the defibrillator on Tony 2012. “YES!” He smiles widely. 

Tony (2012) looks up at him with wide eyes, “That worked a treat. That was so crazy!”

“I had no idea if that was gonna work.” Thor (2012) smiles. 

“The case?”

“The case. It's, uhh... Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!” 

Everyone looks around wildly, looking for the missing Tesseract and god. 

“That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?” Scott asks. 

Tony groans as he sits back up, “Oh, we blew it.”

“Loki!”

Cut to a walkway several floors up. Steve and Tyler are having trouble on their communicators. 

“Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube.” Tyler says as they walk down a corridor. 

Steve looks up and groans. “Oh, you gotta be shitting me.”

In front of him, Steve sees his 2012 self looking back. 

“I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor.” Steve (2012) says, already in a fighting position. 

Steve hands the case to Tyler, “I'm not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you.”

2012 Steve engages and the two Captain Americas begin to duel. 

“I can do this all day.” Steve (2012) says. 

Steve groans in frustration and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I know.”

Tyler laughs loudly, “Ooh, he used your own catchphrase against you.” She jokes. 

“You spend too much time with Tony.” He groans to the girl as he literally fights himself. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Tyler laughs and Steve rolls his eyes again. 

Steve (2012) pause momentarily in confusion before continuing his fight. 

Future Steve's locket of Peggy falls out, Steve (2012) notices it. 

Steve (2012), hardens and growls, “Where did you get this?”

Steve (2012) suddenly has future Steve in a chokehold. Tyler’s eyes widen and approaches the Steves. 

“Bucky... is... alive!” Steve chokes out. 

Steve (2012) pauses, “What?”

Tyler takes the chance to knock Steve (2012) with Loki’s acceptor and helps Steve get up and they stare at him. 

Steve breaths heavily, “That really is America's ass.”

Tyler chokes on her laughter and they exit the scene. 

Scene cuts back to Bruce, Hecate, and The Ancient One (2012). Bruce Banner tries reasoning with the Ancient One to let him have the Time Stone. 

“Please, please!” Bruce is pleading. 

The Ancient One (2012) shakes her head, “I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce. If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I'm dooming my own.”

“With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that.” Bruce protests. 

The Ancient One creates a projection with a long ray that simulates the flow of time.

“The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one stone and that flow splits.” Shows black stream indicating a point of divergence, removing one stone. “Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one…not so much. In this new branched Reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun. Millions will suffer. So, tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?”

Bruce shakes his head. “No, but we can erase it. Because once we are done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken. So, chronologically, in that reality, it never left.” Bruce says, looking to Hecate for validation. She nods her head. 

“But you are leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive.”

“We will. I will. I promise.”

“I can't risk this Reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone.”

Hecate steps in, in between the Ancient One and Bruce, “Then, why the hell did Strange give it away?”

The Ancient One stares at them in surprise, “What did you say?”

“Strange, he gave it away. He gave it to Thanos.” Bruce says. 

“Willingly?”

Hecate and Bruce nod, much to The Ancient One’s horror. 

“...Why?”

Bruce shrugs, “I have no idea. Maybe he made a mistake.”

“Or I did.” She returns to Banner control of his Hulk body and opens the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone. “Strange is meant to be the best of us.”

“So he must have done it for a reason.” Hecate says. 

“If I give this to you, will this plan work? The returning them back to their original places?” She asks. 

Hecate nods, “It would just create an alternate timeline. It wouldn’t mess this one up, just make another one.” She assures. 

The Ancient One nods and gives her the Time Stone. 

“Thank you.” Bruce says. 

Cut to Thanos (2014), Nebula (2014), Gamora (2014) and Ebony Maw (2014) on Vormir. 

“Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file.” Thanos orders, turning his head to Ebony Maw

Ebony Maw nods obediently and types on the computer, “Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network...another Nebula.”

“Impossible.” Gamora scoffs. 

“This duplicate carries a time stamp... from nine years in the future.”

Thanos walks closer, “Where is this other Nebula?”

“In our solar system. On Morag.”

“Can you access her?”

“Yes. The two are linked.”

“Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones.”

Memory of the meeting with all the Avengers starts playing. 

“And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.” Hecate is saying, Thanos cringes at the sight of the Goddess. 

“Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.” Tyler is saying. “Which means we have to pick our targets.” 

Tony nods, “Correct.”

End memory

Thanos turns to Ebony Maw, “Freeze image.”

Ebony Maw freezes the image on where you can see everyone debating on what to do. 

“Terrans.” Gamora says, not yet knowing she was to become close to some of the creatures in the image. 

Thanos cringes and hisses, “Avengers. Unruly wretches. What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw.”

Ebony Maw zooms in on a area on the tv behind Tony, revealing Nebula’s reflection. 

“I don't understand. Two Nebulas.” Gamora says, not understanding. 

“No. The same Nebula. From two different times. Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything.”

Cut back to Thor and Rocket in Asgard, 2013. 

“My ladies, I'll see you after. Go on.” Frigga commands to her servants as she walks away from them. She suddenly appears behind the same pillar as Thor. “What are you doing?”

Thor jumps back and turns to see his mother, “Ahh!”

Frigga laughs and smiles at her eldest son, “You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother.”

Thor shoves the memory of Loki our of his mind as he nods, “Yeah, I was simply just going for a walk, and uh...”

“What are you wearing?” Frigga says, poking at his hoodie. 

“I always wear this. This is one of my favorites.”

Frigga puts her hand on Thor's face and takes a good look at him, “What's wrong with your eye?”

“Oh, my eye. That's... you remember the Battle of Haroquin? When I got hit in the face with a broadsword?” Thor makes up on the spot, knowing his mother will see right through the lie. 

Frigga smiles softly at him, “You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?”

Thor chokes back the tears, “Yes, I am.”

“The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?”

“I didn't say I'm from the future.”

“I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that.”

Thor attempts to hold back his tears and fails miserably. “I am totally, totally from the future!” He says with a watery voice. 

“Yes, you are.” She says as kind and as soft as always. 

“I really need to talk to you.”

“We can talk.”

They both hug each other

Scene cuts to Jane Foster waking up while Rocket sneaks behind her to extract the Aether. 

Scene cuts back to Thor and Frigga's conversation in Frigga’s quarters. 

“His head was over there... His body over there... What was the point? I was too late. I was just standing there. Some idiot with an axe.” Thor groans, flopping on the bed. 

“You're no idiot. You're here aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard.” Frigga jokingly winks. 

Thor smiles, “I guess, yeah.”

“Idiot? No. A failure? Absolutely.”

“That's a little bit harsh.”

Frigga rolls her eyes. “You do know what that makes you? Just like everyone else.”

“I'm not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?”

“Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are.”

“I really missed you, Mum.” Thor’s tears are coming back. 

Scene cuts to Rocket running away from the Asgardian soldiers. 

“Thor! I got it!” Rocket is yelling. 

“Get that rabbit!”

Thor turns to his mother with wide eyes. “Ma, I have to tell you something.”

Frigga, already knowing what he wants to say, shakes her head. “No, son. You don't. You're here to repair your future, not mine.”

“But this is about your future.” 

“It's none of my business.”

Rocket suddenly breaks into the room. “Hey. You must be Mom. I got the thing. Come on, we got to move.”

“I wish we had more time.” Thor says. 

“No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be.”

Thor smiles, “I love you, Mom.” 

Frigga smiles back, “I love you. And eat a salad.”

“Come on. We gotta go.”

“Goodbye.” Frigga whispers. 

“Three... two...” Rocket counts down. 

Thors eyes widen. “No, wait!” Thor holds out his hand. 

Rocket watches in confusion, “Wh- what am I looking at?”

Frigga shrugs it off. “Oh, sometimes it takes a second.”

Thor summons Mjolnir. “I'm still worthy.” Thor shouts in triumph and Frigga smiles in pride. 

"Come And Get Your Love" starts playing in the background

“Oh, boy.” Rocket rolls his eyes. 

“Goodbye, Mom.”

“Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow


	8. Land of Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall have fun reading this 
> 
> -A.M.

Scene cuts to Quill on Morag dancing to "Come And Get Your Love", we then pan over to Rhodey and Nebula hiding in the background watching Quill dance to their perspective without music. 

Rhodey raises an eyebrow at the Guardian, “So he's an idiot?”

“Yeah.” Nebula sighs. 

Rhodey knocks out Quill and Nebula rummages around to take Quill's tool kit. 

“What's that?” He asks, regarding the tool that Nebula finally picks out. 

Nebula almost smirks, “The tool of a thief.”

Nebula uses the tool to open the door that leads to The Orb A.K.A The Power Stone. Nebula tries to walk in but is stopped by Rhodey. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything...”Rhodey rambles nervously. 

“What are you talking about?” Nebula asks him, confused and not understanding his modern references. 

Rhodey gestures to the ominous building in front of them. “When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of boobytraps---“

Nebula just shakes her head and walks in, pushing past him. 

“Okay. All right. Go ahead.” Rhodey mutters to himself before following her in. 

Nebula forces her hand inside the

force field protecting The Orb while it melts away the exterior plating on her arm. She successfully retrieves The Orb and hands it to Rhodey all the while Rhodey watched the whole thing happened. 

Nebula looks at the metal skeleton of her arm, “I wasn't always like this.”

Rhodey nods in understanding. “Me either. But we work with what we got, right?”

The just both look at each other solemnly. 

Rhodey then looks at the time watch on his wrist. “Sync up.” They both suit up. “Three.. two.. one...”

Rhodey is the only one who disappears while Nebula is left behind unable to move, then she riddled with pain on her head. 

A memory is played, coming from future Nebulas head. 

Bruce (Memory) is snarling at the titan. “You murdered trillions!”

“You should be grateful.” Thanos (Memory) says back. 

Natasha (Memory) steps in. “Where are the stones?”

“Gone. Reduced to atoms.”

“You used them two days ago.” Bruce says. 

“I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable.”

Memory pauses. 

Gamora turns to her father. “What did you do to them?”

“Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs.”

“The stones...” Gamora breathes. 

“I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance.” Thanos grins. 

Thanos (2014) caress Gamora (2014) and she kneels down. 

“This is your future.”

“It's my destiny.” Thanos corrects. 

Maw resumes playing the memory. 

Nebula (Memory) steps in, “My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.”

“Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly...” 

Thanos gets beheaded in the memory, Gamora (2014) is shocked and stands up. 

Thanos nods. “And that, is destiny fulfilled.”

“Sire, your Daughter...” Maw (2014) telekinetically wraps a chain around Nebula (2014). 

“No...” Nebula struggles to breathe. 

Maw continues, not acknowledging Nebula’s pleas. “...is a traitor.”

“That's not me. It's not. I could never... I would never betray you. Never.”

Thanos (2014) releases the chain around Nebula (2014) neck and holds her head in his palm. “I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it.”

Thanos (2014) makes sure Nebula cannot travel back to 2023. Nebula is stuck in 2014. 

Nebula (2023) struggles to stand, “No...He knows! Barton? Barton, come in. Romanoff? Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a prob....Thanos knows. Thanos...” She tries to get into contact with her team. 

The scene cuts to Steve, who has just defeated himself. Jumping down from a building and Tyler follows with the sceptor. 

“Cap...Ty...”

He turns around to see Tony and Scott sitting in a broken car. 

“Sorry, buddy. We got a problem.” Tony says, holding his head. Tyler rushes over to him. 

“Are you oka-“ Tyler starts. 

Scott is pacing around, steaming from his anger. “Huh. Yeah, we do.”

Tony glares at him. “Well, what are we gonna do now?” Steve gives him a look and Tony rolls his eyes. “You know what, give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with a Hulk.” Steve starts coming closer, worried. Tyler tries to heal Tony’s cuts. “Okay, you’re okay now.” 

“You said that we had one shot. This, this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing.” Scott says, completely pissed. 

“You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself.”

“You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself. - No! - Come on. You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist...”

“I dropped the ball.”

“You ruined the time heist.”

“Is that what I did?”

“Yeah!”

Steve watches the argument in anger towards Scott. (i’m not the only one who saw how angry he was right? -A.M.) 

Tyler quickly steps in so no one loses their cool. “Are there any other options with the Tesseract?”

“No, no, no. There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home.”

“Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either.” Tyler snaps. 

Tony looks at Steve. “I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.”

“When were they both there?” Steve asks. 

“They were there at a...” Tony sighs. “I've a vaguely exact idea.”

Tyler steps up beside the two of them, “How vague?”

“What are you talking about? Where are we going?” Scott asks, confused. 

“I know for a fact they were there...” Tony starts. 

Scott looks between them all in confusion. “Who's they? What are we doing?”

“And I know how I know.” Tony finishes with a sigh. 

“Guys, what's up? What is it?” Scott groans. 

Steve nods and Tony sighs again, “Well, it looks like we're improvising.”

“Right. - What are we improvising?”

Tyler hands the sceptor to Scott, “Scott, get this back to the compound.”

Tony and Steve whip around and look at her. “No!” They say. 

“What?!” Tyler says. “I’m coming!” 

“The hell you are!” Tony snaps. 

Tyler looks over at Steve for help. Steve shakes his head. “No.” 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I can hold my own!” Tyler snaps at the two. 

“We’re not letting you go!” Steve and Tony both cross their arms. 

Tyler coldly glares. “I’m not asking for permission.” 

Tony and Steve look at each other, Steve sighs. “She got that from you!” 

“From me?!” Steve nods. “Look, how about we meet in the middle and say it was Cate?” 

“Guys?! Where are we going?!” Tyler yells as Scott shouts. “What is going on?!” 

Tony looks at them and looks at his watch, “Suit up.” He says to Tyler. She grins wide. 

“What's in New Jersey?” Scott yells/asks. 

“0-4, 0-4... Uhh, 0-7. 0-7. 1-9-7-0.”

“Are you sure?” Steve eyes Tony with wide blue eyes. 

“Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back.” Scott steps up. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, pissant.” Tony rolls his eyes before turning to Steve. “You trust me?”

Steve nods, “I do.” He says earnestly. (when i said i wanted steve and tony to say i do to each other, this isn’t what i meant. but i’ll take it -A.M.) 

“Your call.” Tony breathes. 

Steve nods and Tyler sighs, “Here we go.” 

Cut to Steve, Tyler, and Tony in New Jersey, 1970. 

“Hey, man. Make love, not war!” Stan Lee’s cameo yells as drives past the time traveling trio. 

Tyler watches as he drives past them, “I feel like I know him!”

“I feel like I do too.” Steve and Tony nod in agreement. 

“Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?” Tyler asks as they walk around. 

Steve shakes his head. “The idea of me was.”

“Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?” Tony ask, looking around. 

Tyler shrugs. “In plain sight.”

Tony, Tyler, and Steve are in an elevator with a lady. The lady is eyeing Steve curiously and Tony notices. He nonchalantly steps in front of him, completely blocking him from the lady’s sight. 

The elevator sings and Tony steps out, “Good luck on your mission, Captain.” He nods in Tyler’s direction. “Secretary.” 

“Good luck on your project, doctor.” Steve and Tyler say in unison. 

“You're new here?” The lady asks and Steve suddenly wishes he went with Tony. 

Steve shakes his head nervously. “Not exactly.”

Cut to Tony in what seems to be a lab area and he is looking for the tesseract. 

Tony finally finds it and grabs it quickly and puts it into the briefcase next to him, “Gotcha. Back in the game.”

“Arnim, you in there? Arnim?” Someone says as they slam the door. “Hey! The door's this way, pal.”

Tony stops and turns around. He stands in shock as he comes face to face with his father. “Oh, yeah.”

“I'm looking for Dr. Zola. Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, no, Dr. Zol...” Be pauses and clears his throat. “No, I haven't seen a soul.”

Howard looks at him, confused and curious. “Pardon me. Do I know you?”

Tony vigorously shakes his head, “No, sir. I'm, a... “ He holds up his badge. “visitor from MIT.”

“Huh. MIT. Got a name?” Howard says, impressed. 

“Uh...Howard.” Tony tries to quickly makes up. 

“Well, that'll be easy to remember.”

“Howard....Potts.”

“Well, I'm Howard Stark.”

Tony gulps, “Hi.”

“Shit.” Howard says and hold his hand out to shake. Tony rushes to shake. “Now, don't pull it.”

“Yeah...” He says and pulls his hand away, gulping. 

“You look a little green around the gills there, Potts.”

“I'm fine. Just, long hours.” He stutters out. 

“Wanna get some air?”

Tony gives him a smile, “Yeah. That would be swell.”

Howard watches him as Tony goes to leave. “That way. 

“Okay.” Tony quickly turns around. 

“Need your briefcase?” He hands him the case and Tony quickly grabs. “You're not one of those, are ya, Potts?”

Tyler watches as Steve also steps out of the elevator and tries not to make awkward eye contact with the woman across from her. When the elevator dings again, Tyler finally steps off before realising she has no idea where she needs to go. 

She begins to wander the flirt she’s on and tries not to seem too suspicious. She freezes like a deer in headlights when a familiar voice says, “You lost, kiddo?”

She turns to see, “Cate?” 

The goddess looks at her with confusion before her eyes widen, “The stones were found.” 

Tyler nods and walks up to her, “The titan Thanos finds the stones. He snaps and dusts everyone. In-including-“ She has to pause. 

“Including someone you’re really close to?” Hecate offers. 

Tyler nods with tears in her eyes and Hecate hugs her in comfort. 

Cut to a younger Hank Pym in his lab. His phone ring and he picks it up with a groan. 

“Hello. Dr. Pym?” Steve asks. 

Pym rolls his eyes. “That would be the number that you called. Yes.”

“This is Captain Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you.”

“Bring it up.”

“Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't.”

“I'm confused. I thought that was your job.”

“Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and, to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great.” Steve says. 

Pym pauses, “They didn't know better, did they?”

“Yeah, they did. You better get down here.”

Pym rushes out of the lab. “Excuse me. Out of the way!” He pushes people out of the way. 

Steve smirks before running back into the room. He passes the area with all of the Pym Particles. He grabs all of the ones that are laying there before running back out of the room. 

Cut back to Howard and Tony. 

Tony glances at the things in Howard’s hands. “So, flowers and sauerkraut. You got a big date tonight?”

“My wife's expecting.” He says, lifting the sauerkraut up. He then looks at the flowers, “And, uh... Too much time in the office.”

“Congratulations.” 

“Thanks. Hold this, will you?” He says as he holds the gifts out. 

“Yeah, sure. How far along is she?”

“I don't know... uh...She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again. My friend, Cate, says she fears that my wife might kill me and keeps telling me to make it better.” 

Tony grins, “We all have Cate friend.” 

Howard nods and laughs a bit. 

“I have a little girl myself.” Tony proudly says. 

“A girl would be nice. Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me.” Howard chuckles. 

Tony glances at him and tries not to make it seem like this bothers him. “What'd be so awful about that?” 

Howard laughs, “Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interests.” 

Tony pauses, finding himself agreeing with that. 

Cut to elevator lady talking to security guards about Tony, Tyler, and Captain America looking fishy. 

Steve spots them and runs into an office. Unknowing to him, the office belongs to one Peggy Carter. 

“And you've never seen these 2 men before?” Ye Security Officer asks the lady as they march down the hallway. 

“No, I've got an eye for this. The 2 of them looked fishy.”

“Can you describe them?”

Elevator Lady pauses for a moment and looks up at him in thought. “Well, one of them had a hippie beard.”

Security Officer pauses too, “Hippie? Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?”

“Definitely Mungo Jerry.” She says, completely sure and confident. 

“Yeah, this is Chesler. I need every available MPs on sub-level 6. We have a potential breach.”

Tyler and 70s Cate jump at the sound of guards running towards them, Cate turns towards the teen, “HIDE! GO!”

Tony and Howard are still talking to each other. 

“So, where are you at with names?” Tony begins. 

“Well, if it's a boy, my wife likes Almanzo.” Howard says, trying not to appear disapproving. He’s failing. 

Tony smiles and hides his cringes. “Might wanna let that stew on. You got time.”

“Let me ask you a question. When your kid was born...were you nervous?”

Tony nods, “Wildly. Yeah.”

“Did you feel qualified? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?”

“I literally pieced it together as I went along, I thought about what my Dad did, and...” Tony clears his throat. “My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt. I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff, you know. He did drop the odd pearl.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“"No amount of money ever bought a second of time."”

Howard smiles and nods, confused. “Smart guy.”

Tony shrugs, “He did his best.”

“Let me tell you. That kid's not even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him.” Howard says as his car pulls up and grabs his things back from Tony. “Good to meet you, Potts.”

“Yeah, Howard...Everything's gonna be all right.” He hugs him, much to Howard’s confusion. “Thank you for everything you've done for this country.”

“Jarvis, have we ever met that guy?” Howard asks his driver. 

Jarvis shrugs, “You know a lot of people, sir.”

Cate runs up to them at the car, “You really do, Howard. Hey, J!”

“Hello, Cattie!” Jarvis smiles as he opens the door for her. 

“Seems very familiar. Weird beard, though.” Howard sighs and gets into the car. 

Cate looks up quickly and looks around, seeing Tyler and Steve. She sees Steve and smiles, nods to him. Steve smiles back at her as well. She sees Tony and looks at him confused before getting in the car. 

Tony clears his throat and looks up, seeing Steve and Tyler and holds the briefcase up. Tyler walks up to him. “Was that you dad?” 

“Yup.” Tony breathes and nodding. 

2014 Nebula has captured 2023 Nebula and 2014 Nebula is fighting of her future self. 

“You're weak.” 2014 Nebula hisses at her future self as she falls. 

“I'm you.” Nebula bites back. 

Nebula (2014) throws a punch straight at Present Nebula. Gamora (2014) walks into the room. Nebula tries not to appear emotional. 

Nebula looks up at Gamora (2014), “You can stop this. You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?”

“That's enough. You disgust me.” Nebula (2014) interrupts. She approaches her. “But that doesn't mean you're useless.”

Nebula (2014) steals the golden plate on the side of present nebula´s face and wears it herself. 

NEBULA (2014) approaches her father and shows off her newest addition to her face, “How do I look?”

Scene cuts to Vomir 2014 where Natasha, Pietro, and Clint arrives. 

“Wow... Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome.” Clint says, looking around at the impressive cliff. Natasha and Pietro laugh and roll their eyes at their friend. 

Natasha, Pietro, and Clint start walking towards the mountain and climb it. 

“I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain.” Pietro groans. 

“Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know.” Clint says. 

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Whatever. He eats garbage.”

“Welcome.” The Red Skull pops up in front of the trio. 

Natasha and Clint draws their weapons. Pietro gets into his defensive position. 

“Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Pietro, son of Erik.” 

The three look at each other in shock. 

“Who are you?” Natasha roughly asks. 

“Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.”

“Oh good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way.” Natasha says, still in defensive position. 

“If only it were that easy.” Red Skull informs. 

Stonkeeper leads Clint, Pietro, and Natasha to the cliff. 

“What you seek lies in front of you......” Red Skull pauses. “as does what you fear.”

Natasha peers over the edge. “The stone is down there.”

“For one of you. For the others” The look at him in confusion. “... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul.”

scene cuts to Natasha sitting on a log while Clint watches the Stonekeeper. Pietro is pacing back and forth. 

“How's it going?” Clint asks his travel buddies. The just look at him, lost. “Jesus...Maybe he's making this shit up.” 

Natasha shakes her head. “No. I don't think so.”

“Why, 'cause he knows your Daddy's name?” Clint snaps. 

“I didn't.” Both Pietro and Natasha day to him and he pauses. 

“Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence.” Natasha says with sad eyes. 

Clint nods. “Yeah.” 

“Whatever it takes.” Natasha says. 

Clint nods in agreement, “Whatever it takes.” 

Natasha stands up from the log. “If we don't get that stone,billions of people stay dead.” 

“Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be.” Clint gulps with a sad smile. 

“I guess we do.” Natasha sadly agrees. 

Clint holds Natasha's hand and she reciprocates and they look at each other. 

Clint suddenly gets confused, “I'm starting to think, we've been different people here, Natasha.”

Natasha smiles at her, “For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back.”

“Oh, don't you get all decent on me now.” Clint shakes his head. 

“What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot.” 

“Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I...” Clint’s eyes fill with tears. “Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become.”

“I don't judge people on their worst mistakes.”

“Maybe you should.”

Natasha gives him a comforting smile, “You didn't.”

“You're a pain in my ass, you know that?” Clint says with a watery laugh. 

Both Clint and Natasha lean their heads against each other. 

Clint nods against her head. “Okay. You win.”

Clint smiles and knocks Natasha to the ground. “Tell my family I love them.”

Natasha returns the favor by tackling Clint to the ground. “You tell them yourself.”

Natasha electrocutes Clint and she runs towards the cliff. Clint gets up and shoots an explosive arrow knocking her down. Clint then runs towards the cliff and jumps. Natasha jumps after him and hooks him up to a grappling hook. 

“NOOOOOO!” Pietro shouts and speeds up before being stopped by the Red Skull. 

“This is their time.” Red Skull says. 

Pietro watches on in fear. 

Clint looks up at the line and shakes his head. “Damn you!” He yells at her and grips her hand as tightly as possible. 

“Let me go.” Natasha looses her grip. 

Clint shakes his head and tightens his grip. “No. Please, no.” 

Natasha gives him a comforting smile. “It's okay.”

“Please...” He pleads. 

Natasha kicks the wall, falls off the rope, and plummets to the ground. The noise is muted as Clint screams helplessly. Pietro runs to the edge as well. The shot shows her body on the ground, dead. A boom in the sky sends Clint in a pool of water with the Soul Stone in his hand. He hits the ground out of anger. His Quantum Suit activates and he shrinks back to the present day, soon joined by the others returning from their journalese.

Cut to the Avengers HQ and the Quantum platform everyone looks around to see all the recovered stones

Bruce looks around, “Did we get them all?”

“You telling me this'll actually work?” Rhodey asks, hopeful for the first time. 

Clint immediately falls to his knees and Pietro puts a hand on his shoulder. There's a pause as everyone starts to realise someone is missing. 

Bruce looks at him, “Clint, where's Nat?” 

The silence from Clint tells them all they need to know. The mission was completed but at a dire cost. Sadness overtakes everyone. Bruce falls to his knees and pounds the floor in grief.

“Oh my god.” Hecate whispers and walks over to the crying Clint. Everyone looks around at each in tears. They know they’re all thinking the same thing. 

Was it really worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi just a quick message to marvel, FUCK YOU 
> 
> cate, tony, and steve being the chaotic parenting trio is great
> 
> -A.M.


	9. Non-Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh i need a chapter title! 
> 
> me: *goes through my playlists* 
> 
> you can tell this was when i was severely upset because i made sarcastic ass comments while writing 
> 
> -A.M.
> 
> also um TWO MAJOR CHANGES WERE MADE TO THIS PART AHHH IM SO SORRY 

Cut to outside HQ. Lakeside, Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, Tyler, Hecate and Bruce are mourning their fallen teammate and friend. 

“Do we know if she had family?” Tony chokes out. 

Steve recalls his conversation with Natasha. “Yeah. Us.”

“What?” Thor looks at the two in confusion and anger. 

“I just asked him a question...” Tony says. 

Thor shakes his head. “Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together.”

Tyler shakes her head at him and pats a comforting hand on his shoulder, “We can't get her back.”

“Wha- what?” Thor stutters, he’s in the denial stage. 

“It can't be undone. It can't.” Clint grunts out. 

Thor dryly laughs. “I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?”

“No, Thor.” Hecate starts with a sigh. 

Clint whips around towards Thor. “Look, I know that I'm way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn't here, is she?” His breathing is getting heavy with anger. 

“Now that's my point...”

“It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say.” Clint begins to shout. “Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him.” 

Clint's anger is quickly replaced with grief. 

“It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it.”

In a burst of anger, Bruce grabs a bench and hurls it clear across the lake. His anger spent, he turns to the others with a resigned look on his face. 

“She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.” Bruce insists. 

Steve nods, “We will.”

“I feel like we should have a funeral or something.” Tyler sighs, shaking her head. 

Hecate shakes her head as well, “There isn’t even a fucking body to bury.” 

Tony cringes and grabs Hecate’s hand, both needing the comfort. Tyler and Steve squeeze both of the their shoulders. 

Cut to inside the Avenger's Lab. Tony carefully places the stones in the gauntlet he made while Bruce and Rocket watches. With nervous precision, Tony manipulates the machine and carefully places all six stones into the gauntlet. 

“Boom!” 

Tony and Bruce jump a bit, and quickly groan at Rocket's joke. He lets out a chuckle.

Scene cuts to another room with the new finished gauntlet. Everyone is gathered around it.

“All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?” Rocket asks, gesturing to their weapon. 

Thor immediately comes closer. “I'll do it.”

“Excuse me?” Scott asks. 

Thor shakes his head with a wide smile, “It's okay.” He says as he walks up to grab the gauntlet. 

Everyone steps forward to hold him back, “No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey...”

“Wait, wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet.” Steve shakes his head. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?”

“We should at least discuss it.” Tyler insists. 

“Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty.”

“It's not that...” Tony starts, well tries to. 

Thor hushes everyone up and clutches Tony. “It's... stop it! Just let me.” He pauses as he tears up. “Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great.”

“Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you you're in no condition.” Hecate tries to step in, hand on Thor’s shoulder. 

Thor whips around to her. “What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?”

“Cheez Whiz?” Rhodey helpfully suggests. 

Thor shakes his head. “Lightning.”

“Yeah.”

Bruce grips Thor’s arm, “Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me.”

Thor lets go of Tony and looks at Bruce with wide eyes. 

“You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive.” Bruce states, oddly calm. 

“How do we know you will?” Tyler asks. 

Bruce shakes his head, “We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma.” He takes a good look at the gauntlet. “It's like...uh...I was made for this.” He lets out a tiny smile. 

Nebula (2014) sneaks off to the Quantum portal and activates it. 

“You know I could do it?” Hecate offers before Bruce can grab the gauntlet. “I made these stones, I can do it.” She says, getting frantic. “I made the stones, this is all kind of my fault.”

Tyler steps forward. “No, it wasn’t. Cattie.” 

“Yeah it was.” Hecate whispers. “This is my responsibility.” She turns to Tony and Bruce. “Let me try to make it right.” 

Steve shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault.” Tony nods in agreement. 

“Steve, Tony. Let me do it.” Hecate insists because she’s a stubborn bitch. 

“You remember...” Tony starts in a rough voice. “Everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years.”

Hecate sighs in relief and nods, “Got it.”

Everyone gets ready and suits up. Tony produces a shield from his armour. Tyler tries to give Hecate a comforting smile before putting her mask down. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Protocol 8.” Tony commands. 

“Yes, boss.”

Avengers facility goes on lockdown. The windows go dark. 

“Everybody comes home.” Hecate says. 

Hecate puts on the gauntlet and it conforms to her size. The power surge surrounds her and she flinches. 

“Take it off. Take it off!” Tony shouts. 

Steve puts his hand on his shoulder. “No, wait. Cattie, are you okay?”

“Talk to me, Cattie!” Tyler yells.

Hecate nods, “I'm okay. I'm okay.”

Thor gives a double thumbs up, scene cuts to Nebula (2014) opening the Quantum Tunnel and brings the Sanctuary II to the present. 

Hecate smiles at the group and manages to snap her fingers. She falls and the gauntlet slides off her arm, Clint kicks it away. 

Steve and Tyler rush over to the goddess as she sits up, “Cattie.”

Tony approaches behind them, “Don't move her.”

“Did it work?” Hecate groans as she holds onto Steve and Tyler, trying to get up. 

Thor shrugs. “Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay.” 

Scott walks towards the outside windows and sees plants and birds. Clint hears his phone ringing and sees it's his wife calling. 

Clint picks it up in amazement, he’s struggling to speak from sheer happiness. “Honey. Honey.” He makes teary eye contact with Pietro. 

“Honestly, I did not expect it to work.” Pietro grins back. Clint laughs. 

“Guys...I think it worked!” Scott stares outside with wide and amazed eyes. 

Hecate sees the Sanctuary II up in the sky and a single missile heading towards the base and puts up a shield as fast as she can, only able to cover herself, Tony, Tyler, and Steve in that time. The blast ends up blowing Scott away. Then a continuous array of missiles destroys the base completely and everyone sinks below to the underground.

The camera pans over to see Bruce holding up tons of debris from collapsing on top of the other Avengers. Some debris is stuck on top of Rocket. 

“I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe.” Rocket yells is panic. 

Rhodey coughs up, “Canopy. Canopy. Canopy.” Rhodey gets out of his damage suit. 

“Rhodey, Rocket, get outta here!” Bruce yells. 

Rhodey crawls over to help Rocket while taking a rebar as leverage to lift the debris off Rocket. 

“Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!” Rocket yells insistently. 

Rhodey gets Rocket out and they both sigh in relief. 

Bruce’s eyes go wide as a he sees water flooding through. “Rhodey!”

A flood engulfs both Rhodey and Rocket. 

Scene cuts to Scott who survives the blast by shrinking. 

“Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!” Rhodey’s panicked voice comes through the comms. 

Scott pauses, “What?”

“We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!” Rhodey continues to yell. 

“Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?” Scott calls out. 

Tyler coughs from the debris surrounding her and stands up. She sees Tony lying on the ground and runs over to him. “Mr. Stark!” She shakes him awake. 

Tony sits up in confusion and looks around, “Where is everybody? How’s Cattie?”

“I don’t know! When I came to, I could only find you.” Tyler explains. She looks around again and finds Cap’s shield, picking it up. “Cap’s around here I think.”

“Okay, let’s go find him.” Tony says, firm look on his face. 

Scene cuts to Clint in the sewer system and trying to get his bearings. He flashes a light upwards to see what happened.

“Cap?” He calls out. 

“Not Cap!” Someone calls out and Clint turns to see Pietro clumsily standing. 

Clint finds the gauntlet is with him but senses he's not alone down there. He shoots an arrow with light towards the dark tunnel and finds hordes of Outriders. 

“Damn.” He whispers under his breath. 

Clint takes the gauntlet and runs towards the opposite direction, Pietro running next to him, while the Outriders chase after them.

“You know you have super speed right?” Clint yells. 

“I guess I could leave you to die alone.” Pietro shrugs. 

Clint rolls his eyes, “Shut up!”

Scene cuts to the Sanctuary II and it beams Thanos (2014) to the ground. Nebula walks towards him. 

Thanos (2014) nods his head, “Daughter.” 

“Yes, Father. So, this is the future. Well done.” She says as she looks around. 

Nebula (2014) takes off the orange plate on her head and throws it away. 

“Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing.”

Thanos (2014) plants his double-bladed sword on the ground, takes off his helmet and places on top of the sword's edge. 

“The arrogant never do.” Thanos remarks and then sits down. “Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me.”

“What will you do?”

Thanos looks around. “Wait.”

Nebula (2014) proceeds to go find the stones and the camera pans over the Sanctuary II and we see Gamora (2014) watching. Gamora (2014) heads over to where Nebula is being held prisoner.

“Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?” Gamora says as she sits in front of her. 

“I tried to kill you. Several times.” Nebula remembers fondly. 

Gamora (2014) rolls her eyes. 

Nebula clears her throat. “But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters.”

Gamora (2014) holds out her hand. “Come on. We can stop him.”

Unlike before, Nebula takes it. 

Scene cuts to Tony and Tyler walking towards Steve who's unconscious on the ground. 

“Come on, buddy. Wake up.” Tony says, tapping the Captain. “That's my man.” He says as he wakes up and grabs the shield from Tyler. “You lose this again, I'm keeping it.”

“What happened?” Steve asks as Tyler helps him up. 

Tyler shrugs. “We messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see.”

After the Decimation is undone, Iron Man, Captain America, Firestorm, and Thor discover Thanos from the year 2014, who is fully aware of his plan's success and his fate and the Avengers' attempts to undo his plan, has arrived at Earth. 

“What's he been doing?” Tony asks as they approach Thor. 

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Where are the stones?” Steve asks. 

Tyler shrugs. “Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them.”

Steve nods, “So we keep it that way.”

“You know it's a trap, right?” Tyler sighs. 

Tony nods, also sighing. “Yeah. And I don't much care.”

“Good. Just as long we are all in agreement.” Thor says as he summons both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. “Let's kill him properly this time.” Thor summons lightning from both weapons like the iconic badass he is. 

The four walk over to confront Thanos face to face. 

“You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.” Thanos points out. 

“Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn.” Tony shrugs. 

“I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do.” Thanos stands up. “I will shred this universe down to its last atom.” Thanos (2014) puts on his helmet. “And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe.”

Steve’s words are nearly growled out, “Born out of blood.”

“They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them.”

The fighting starts, and Thor and Tony go straight at Thanos (2014). Meanwhile, Hulk is under all of the mess trying to hold up the structure. Rhodey and Rocket are breathing for their lives. 

“See you on the other side, man.” Rhodey coughs out. 

“Hang on! I'm coming!” Scott distantly yells. 

Hawkeye and Quicksilver are running with the infinity gauntlet. He blows the place, and escapes before the enemies come. He sees Nebula (2014).

“Oh, hey...I know you.” Clint breathes out and tosses the gauntlet towards her. 

Nebula (2014) smiles and takes it. “Father. I have the stones.”

“What?!” Clint yells. 

“I did not see that coming.” Pietro says and Clint rolls his eyes at him. Nebula looks at them in confusion. 

Gamora (2014) and Nebula come around the corner. 

“Stop.” Gamora commands. 

Nebula (2014) looks up at her in shock and betrayal. “You're betraying us?”

“You don't have to do this.” Our Nebula says. 

“I am... this.” Nebula (2014) yells. 

Gamora shakes her head. “No, you're not.”

“You've seen what we become.”

“Nebula, listen to her.” Gamora desperately pleads. 

Nebula nods. “You can change.”

Nebula (2014) shakes her head.He won't let me.” Nebula (2014) points a gun at Gamora (2014). 

“No!” Gamora shouts. 

Present Nebula quickly shoots Nebula (2014) and she dies. Hawkeye picks up the Infinity Gauntlet and Quicksilver grabs him and speeds them away. 

“Okay, Tyler, Thor. Hit me.” Tony commands as we return to the battle. 

Thor bangs his 2 hammers together combined with his lighting and Tyler shoots as much fire as she can. Tony's suit sucks up the energy and he shoots it out using his hands and his body. Thor grabs Stormbreaker and uses Mjölnir to hit Thanos. Thanos uses Tony as a shield resulting in damage to his system and he thrown to the side. 

“Boss, wake up!” FRIDAY desperately calls. 

Tyler sends a wave of fire Thanos’ way, momentarily distracting him as Steve attacks. Tyler continues to send fire towards Thanos before eventually being thrown next to Tony. Steve tries to attack Thanos again but is easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Thor's attack on Thanos is blocked by a sword. Thor is beaten and choked by Thanos, as he punches him. He is thrown against a mound of rocks. Thor tries to grab storm breaker but Thanos grabs it and uses it against Thor as he tries to defend himself. Mjölnir (2013) starts to float off the ground while Thanos is digging stormbreaker into Thor. Mjölnir lifts off and hits Thanos before flying back, away from Thor. It eventually goes back to Steve as he stands defensively. Thor looks on in amazement as Steve catches his hammer.

“I knew it!” Thor yells in pride. (we stan supportive best friends in this house) 

Thanos's (2014) kicks Thor to the ground and proceed to battle Steve dual wielding both his shield and Mjolnir (2013). 

Steve proceeds to charge at Thanos swinging Mjolnir (2013) and hitting Thanos in the face knocking him down. Steve throws his shield and Thanos (2014) deflects, Steve throws Mjolnir (2013) to his shield creating a shockwave and knocking Thanos (2014) off his feet. Steves goes on the offensive on Thanos using both shield and hammer and summons lightning on Thanos. 

Thanos eventually gets the upper hand, he removes his helmet, stabs Steve on the leg and knocks Mjolnir (2013) out of his hand. Thanos proceed to destroy Steve's shield with his double-bladed sword and throws him across the battlefield. 

Steve staggeredly tries to get up. 

“In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.” Thanos menacingly smirks as he watches the heroes around him struggle to keep going. 

Thanos's (2014) entire army is summoned to the ground which include the Children of Thanos, Chitauri, Outriders. Upon seeing the army descending on Earth, Steve slowly gets back to his feet. With a fierce determination, he tightens his broken shield to his seemingly broken arm and stands against Thanos' giant army alone (bucky: you dumb bitch). Suddenly, a crackling comes in on his communicator. 

“Cap, you hear me?” Steve pauses at the familiar sound of his friend’s voice. 

Steve stops and looks around. 

“Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?” Sam Wilson says into the comm. 

A yellow portal begins to form behind him. 

You can practically hear the grin is Sam’s voice as he says, “On your left.”

Steve looks behind to see the portal on his left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully restored and ready to fight. Steve and the revived Wakandans share a look, T’Challa nods in the Captain’s direction. Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armour like the badass, majestic bird he is as Steve looks on in awe. As he does, we see dozens more portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, we see Doctor Strange descend in. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man. Everyone watches in confusion and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including Black Panther and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager ships. Amongst the throngs of heroes we see Bucky, Groot, the Scarlet Witch, and the Wasp appear. Tony sits up in wonder as Pepper Potts clad in her own Rescue suit arrives. Nearly every hero has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Thanos' hordes. 

“Is that everyone?” Doctor Strange turns to Wong. 

Wong gives him a deadpan look. “What, you wanted more?”

Hecate lands next to Tyler suddenly in wisp of green mist. 

“You’re late.” Tyler remarks with a smirk. “What took so long?”

“Figured we could always use some more help.” Hecate smirks. 

Tyler looks at her in confusion before another shimmering green figure appears next to Hecate. Loki looks at the fiery teen with a wide smirk. “Hello there, little firecracker.”

“Hey, reindeer games.” Tyler smiles back because she spends too much time with Tony. 

Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers take up battle positions. The heroes standing across Thanos' forces.

“AVENGERS!” Cap yells and he summons Mjolnir. “......assemble.” He nearly whispers the line we have been waiting to hear for the last eleven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i highkey forgot we brought people back(*cough* pietro *cough*) so i had to go back and edit some things. 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this and the changes that were made! 
> 
> also the next chapter will literally be the chapter that cause me to actually stop and have a breakdown. 
> 
> -A.M.


	10. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to the final chapter guys!!! thank you for sticking with us yet again! we truly love you guys. 
> 
> -A.M.

The fighting begins. Giant Man knocks down of the large Chitauri. Pepper uses one of her repulses to take down a small ship. Then Tony and Pepper fly back to back as they fire of Thanos’ Army. Drax launches himself at rather large creature with a roar, stabbing at the creature’s back. 

Shuri blasts multiple creatures down with her weapons before she gets thrown down. One stands over her and prepares to strike when green wraps around him and he himself is thrown away. Shuri looks up and sees Hecate. 

“Cattie...” Shuri breathes. 

“Hi.” Hecate simple starts before they nearly thrown away by a blast. 

Shuri groans in pain, “Okay, I might be the one who needs some milk.”

Hecate and Shuri suddenly burst into giggles. 

Steve and Thor are fight back to back because they are iconic best friends. They summon their weapons. Steve ends up with Stormbreaker and Thor ends up with Moljinir. 

“No, give me that.” Thor makes grabby hands for Stormbreaker and tosses Moljnir at Steve, who catches it. “You have the little one.”

Later, Tony Stark is seen fighting some of Thanos' army. But Cull Obsidian punches him to the ground, then Giant-Man kicks him away and Peter Parker runs to Tony

“Hey! Holy cow. You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, 'cause I woke up, and you were gone.But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us!" And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time...” Peter rambles as Tony looks at him with so much undetermined emotion in his eyes. 

Tony surprises himself when he just wordlessly hugs Peter. 

“What are you doing?” Peter hesitates before hugging back and melting into it. “...This is nice.”

Hecate smiles as she stumbles across the scene before clearing her throat. “Ahem, boys! We have a battle to fight and win.”

The two pull apart and smile. 

“Good to have you back, kiddo.” Hecate smiles, running a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Thanks, Cattie. Is, um, is she-“ Peter starts. 

Hecate nods and he brightens up before going back into battle mode. 

Elsewhere, Shuri is blasting creatures of Thanos’ army apart continuously. One sneak attacks her and pulls her to the ground. 

Suddenly, there’s a large blast of fire that easily melts the creature and Shuri gasps. She sits up and someone pulls her up from the ground. She looks over to see a girl around her age with dirty blonde hair and orange eyes. 

“Why the mask?” Shuri groans out in lieu of saying thank you. 

“I’m blocking out the haters.” The obviously teen girl stammers out hurriedly. 

Shuri’s eyes widen. “Fellow meme?” 

The girl immediately rips her mask off. “You’re Shuri aren’t you?!” Shuri nods her head excitedly. “I’m Tyler!”

“Wait that Tyler!”

“YEAH!” Tyler excitedly shouts. 

“YES!” Shuri says, immediately hugging the girl and Tyler hugs back tightly. “Finally, my platonic soulmate! Well one of them apparently.”

Tyler giggles into the hug before they both pull back, going serious and defensive rather quickly for two teen girls who just became best friends within two seconds of meeting each other. 

In another battle, Peter Quill is struggling against a large group Chitauri. He finally defeats most of them is left with only one. That one ends ends up tackling him to the ground. Peter desperately tries to get his blaster unstuck from between them. The Chitauri is blasted off of him and Quill stands in shock before becoming face to face with someone’s he’s been desperate to see. “Gamora?” He asks, astonished and takes off his helmet and approaches her. “I thought I lost you.” He says, slowly guiding a hand to her face. 

“Don't... touch... me!” Gamora spits out. She kicks Quill in the nuts two times. 

“You missed the first time... Then you got them both the second time.” Quill groans from his fetal position on the ground. 

Gamora looks down at him in disgust before turning to her sister. “This is the one? Seriously?”

Nebula shrugs, “The choices were him, or a tree.”

Quill tries not to appear too offended. 

Somewhere, Tyler is blasting Chitauri and various other things with speed and accuracy. She notices a large mob coming towards her and sends a wave of fire their way. Her fire is met with lightning and Tyler turns around, expecting to see Thor. To her surprise, it’s Steve that’s beside her with Moljnir. 

“Finally worthy?” Tyler jokes, a little breathless from the energy. 

Steve rolls his eyes fondly at her. “I guess so.”

“Think I could ever be worthy?” Tyler asks after a beat. 

“I think you already are and you just don’t know it yet. Wanna try afterwards?” Steve offers, gesturing towards her with Moljnir. 

Tyler’s eyes widen. “Wait! Really?!” 

Steve shrugs and smiles at her before they both take off flying. 

Later, Clint and Pietro are seen running with the gauntlet. 

“Cap, what do you want us to do with this damn thing?” Pietro practically shouts over the comms. 

“Get those stones as far away as possible!” Steve commands. 

“No! We need to get them back where they came from.” Bruce shouts back, throwing something off of his back. 

“No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.” Tony reports. 

Scott pauses. “Hold on! That wasn't our only time machine.”

Steve jumps onto mound of debris. “Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?”

“Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked.” Valkyrie says as she flies over the armies and takes care of the sky. 

“Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?” 

Scott shrugs. “Maybe ten minutes.”

“Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.” Steve says before turning back to the fight. 

Wasp lands next to Scott and smiles at him. “We're on it, Cap.” 

Scott turns to her in awe and smiles at her. They both go smaller and fly to the van. 

“Oh, great.” Clint mutters at the wreckage around him and Pietro. “How are we going to get through all of this?”

“I could help.” A familiar says and they turn to see Wanda, eyes and hands covered in red. “Cli-“ Her voice gets caught in her throat and she makes eye contact with Pietro. “Brot-brother.” She stutters out, nearly collapsing in emotion. 

Pietro smiles and approaches her gently. “Wanda. I’m here. I’m alive.” He whispers to her. 

Wanda shakes her head and throws herself at him. 

Tony lands on a rock next to where man sorcerers are fighting. “Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.” He asks Strange. 

Doctor Strange looks at him, almost solemnly. “If I tell you what happens, it won't happen.”

“You better be right.” Tony nods, flying off. 

Hope and Scott make it back to the van. “It's a mess back here.” Hope mutters. 

Scott tries to start the van up. He pauses as the engine sputters. “It's... it's dead.” He says slowly in disbelief. 

“What?” Hope stops. 

“It's dead. I have to hotwire it.” Scott says in frustration. 

“Where's Nebula?” Thanos growls to his Order. 

“She's not responding.” Glaive reports. 

Maw points out to Clint and the Maximoffs running with the gauntlet. “Sire!” He yells out and starts throwing debris of obstacles the trios way. 

“Clint! Give it to me.” T’Challa says as they fall to the ground and grabs on to the gauntlet, taking off he lets the absorbed energy out of his suit as he rushes to Scott and Hope. 

Thanos lets out a grumbling noise and he starts to slowly make his way over to cat-like hero. He grunts when he feels green energy flow around him. He is magically spun around he comes face to face with the creator of the stones herself. 

“Hecate.” He bites out. 

The witch grins at him. “Hello. Did you miss me?” She says before sending his double sided sword away, breaking it as it flies. She tightens her magics grip on the Titan, crushing him as he strains. 

As T’Challa looses his grip, the gauntlet is sent flying out of his hands and Peter Parker swings after it. “I got it!” He shouts as he webs it up and holds it close to his side. “Activate Instant Kill!” He commands and his eyes go red and spider legs leap out. 

“Rain fire!” Thanos strains against the magic, hoping it get her to stop. 

“But Sire, our troops!” Maw warns. 

Thanos grunts as Hecate tightens her grip. “Just do it!” Maw sighs before giving the command and the their ship begins raining their fire. 

Hecate looks up at the blasts and faces the Titan she still has in her grip. She rolls her eyes. “Screw you.” She says before throwing the Titan across the battlefield. 

“THIS BITCH EMPTY!” Shuri yells. 

“YeEt!” Tyler finishes. 

Hecate’s eyes widen as she turns around and sees the two girls behind her. Both are wearing shiteating grins. 

“Who the hell let you two meet?” Hecate groans. 

“Fate!” Tyler sings as they all fly away to try to figure out a way to end the firing. 

“Uh, is anyone else seeing this?” Pepper yells as she soars. 

Thor looks up and glares. “Damn it.” He mutters before gearing up to fly up to the ship. 

“Ya know,” a voice starts from next to Thor and a hand is on his shoulder. Thor sucks in a breath, waiting for the voice to finish before he turns. “I don’t think this is a good situation to do ‘get help.” 

Thor chokes on his breath and turns to see Loki staring at him with a smirk. “Brother?” Thor manages. 

Loki’s smirk softens. “I told you, brother, the sun will-“ Loki is stopped by the end of Stormbreaker being tapped against him. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Really?! You think I’m not here? Now?!” 

“Just had to be sure.” Thor lets out, smile and tears on his face. Loki rolls his eyes again, this time in fondness for his brother.

“So how are we stopping this?” Loki asks, straightening up and standing proudly next to his brother. 

“I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!” Peter yells as he begins to loose grip and his places to web. 

Steve looks up and sees the kid flailing through the air. “Hey, Queens. Heads up.”

Steve throws Mjolnir, and Peter shoots a web and glides along, then Pepper Potts catches him. 

“Hang on. I got you, kid.” She drops him on Valkyrie's Pegasus. 

“Hey! Nice to meet---“ Peter begins introducing himself before flying off of the horse. “Oh, my God!”

Suddenly, the cannons face something in the sky. 

Sam looks up incredulously. “What the hell is this?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?” Tony asks. 

“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.” FRIDAY reports back. 

Rocket glances up and cheers in happiness. “Oh, yeah!”

Captain Marvel flies through the ship, and it results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the lake. 

“Danvers, we need an assist here.”

Carol lands in front of a small canyon from the fire. She looks down and sees a small Peter Parker curled around the gauntlet. 

Peter smiles up at her, exhausted. “Hi. I'm Peter Parker.”

Carol smiles softly down at him. “Hey, Peter Parker. Got something for me?”

Peter nods and struggles into a standing position, passing her the gauntlet. “I don't know how you're gonna get through all that.” 

Before Carol can make a move, the ladies surround her in support. 

“Don't worry.” Wanda says. 

“She's got help.” Okoye hisses as she brandishes her spear. 

Hecate gives the group a soft, yet sad smile. Tyler looks over at her and places a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nat’s not here to see this.” Hecate says, giving Tyler a sad smile. 

“Yes, she is.” Tyler firmly says. Okoye and Pepper, who worked with Natasha for at least half a decade, turn to the two and nod. 

The women help Captain Marvel through the Outriders and Chitauri. Then, she flies through all of them easily and reaches Thanos. She keeps punching him, but he knocks her to the ground, wears the gauntlet and tries to snap. But Captain Marvel arises again, and stops his fingers from snapping. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing. Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to hit Captain Marvel away, then puts the stone back into the Gauntlet. Stark looks in question at Strange, who simply raises one finger, reminding him that the one win over Thanos he foresaw is now at risk. Or is it? Stark nods and attacks Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before Thanos punches him away. 

“I am... inevitable.”

Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, to Thanos' shock. 

“No...” Hecate whispers, tears flooding her eyes. 

Tony stares at the Titan in defiance. “And I...am......” He breathes before turning to Hecate, Tyler, and Peter, giving them a painful smile before turning his attention back. “Iron Man.” 

Tony snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Rocket jumps over a cowering Groot with a shout. Rocket fires at a Leviathan and before it devours them, it crumbles into ash. The Black Order starts crumbling to ash. T'Challa and Quill look around in surprise; Steve looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they won. Thanos, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army disintegrate. He looks at Steve, who just stares at him. Thanos sits down and mourns before slowly being erased from existence himself.

Cut back to Tony. The power of the gauntlet raw energy has left his entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses besides a pile of debris. Rhodey soon flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done. Peter Parker soon flies in and sees Tony collapsed on the ground.

“Mr. Stark?” He runs up to his fallen mentor. Tears start to form in his eyes. “Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. We won. Mr. Stark.... We won, Mr. Stark. We won and you did it, sir. You did it.” Peter whispers out as he cries. 

Tony is unresponsive. Peter breaks down and hugs him, one last time. “I'm sorry... Tony...”

Peter is gently pulled back by a crying Tyler. He turns to her and they both loose it as they cry into each other’s arms. 

Hecate runs up to where the group has gathered, shoving herself to the front and sits in front of Tony. “You’re an idiot, Anthony Stark.” She whispers to him. 

Tony is barely able to move his head, but manages to look her in the eyes and gives her a weak smile the she’s seen him give every time he did something she told him not to. Her resolve almost breaks then. 

“Hey, Cate...” Tony quietly manages to get out. 

Hecate takes a good look at Tony's fatal injuries. “Friday?” She asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Life functions critical.”

Hecate places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers. He looks over at the team with a sad and apologising smile, focusing a little longer on Pepper. 

“Tony. Look at me.” Hecate whispers. She makes sure Tony gets a long look at her smiling face. “We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.” She whispers. 

With that acknowledgement, Tony's arc reactor flickers off for good. Hecate stands and Pepper can no longer contain her grief and starts crying on his shoulder. Hecate turns and looks at their family. Everyone has tears in their eyes, even those who barely knew him, if at all. Rhodey rests a silent hand on Pepper’s shoulder as he lets out silent tears. Peter and Tyler are finally reunited as they clutch at each other on the ground in comfort, both sobbing. She looks at Thor, who is sobbing next to his quiet brother. Loki just places an arm around him and nods at Hecate and she nods back. Wanda and Pietro are both shedding silent tears for the man they realise they misjudged, Clint clings to both of them. Finally, Steve, who is alone and quietly crying. Hecate’s breath shudders with her own tears before walking to Steve and wraps her arms around him. They clutch at each other. Everyone does. Earth truly lost her best defender. 

Tony Stark is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im actually crying right now. this was honestly so hard to write. tony stark will always remain my favourite and we will always miss him. see you in the final chapter. 
> 
> -A.M.


	11. A Where I Can Go

We cut to a montage showing reunions and celebrations. At Clint Barton's farm, he joyfully reunites with his family. Peter and Tyler walk into their school, they watch as everyone joyfully reunites. They tighten their grip on each other’s hand as they continue to walk. Peter squeezes his grip and smiles when he sees Ned and MJ walking towards them. Peter and Ned meet in the hallways. They share a handshake before giving each other a heartfelt hug. MJ and Tyler give each other a long, tearful hug. In San Francisco, Scott Lang watches fireworks with Cassie Lang and Hope Van Dyne. In Wakanda, T'Cahlla, Shuri, and Ramonda oversee the celebrations from their balcony. Over all this, we hear Tony's voice narrating. 

“Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? That epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in.” Tony narrates. 

Cut to the Stark household. Pepper, Morgan, Happy Hogan, Steve, Hecate, Peter, Tyler, Harley, and Rhodey all watch Tony's holographic message being projected from his Iron Man helmet. Tony is sitting down recording the message, “So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. Not that, death in any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. But then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end.”Tony suddenly gets up walking towards his camera. “Uh, what am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to.” He leans down and smiles. He is looking straight at Morgan, who is watching wide and emotional eyes. “I love you 3,000.”

The message ends and the hologram cuts out.

Cut to outside the cottage. Pepper carries a wreath out of the house to an audience waiting outside for the intimate funeral. She lays the wreath on the lake. On top of the wreath is Tony's first arc reactor which Pepper had framed with the words "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart" back in 2008. The camera slowly pans to see Pepper, Morgan, Happy Hogan, & Rhodey, all being joined by Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, May Parker, Tyler, Hecate, Thor, Loki, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange, Wong, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym, Peter Quill, Nebula, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Clint Barton & his family, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Harley Kenner, Secretary Ross, Maria Hill, Carol Danvers, and Nick Fury, silently watching the wreath float away. Sam looks to his side and sees Bucky trying to contain his emotions, Sam puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. May lays her hands on both Tyler and Peter’s shoulders. Steve and Hecate hold each other hands, trying to contain their own emotions as they watch the wreath float away. 

Cut to Clint, Pietro, and Wanda, standing by the riverside shortly afterwards. 

“You know, I wish there was a way...that I could let her know. That we won.” Looks over to Wanda and Pietro. “We did it.” He gives them a heartbreaking smile. 

Pietro puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “She knows...”

“They both do.” Wanda says with sad smile, thinking of Natasha and Vision. 

Clint gives them a side hug and they reciprocate. 

Scene cuts to Happy and Morgan. 

“How you doing, Squirt?” Happy asks softly.

Morgan plays with the hem of her dress, “Good.”

“You good?” Happy asks and she nods. “Okay. You hungry?”

“Mm-hmm.” The little girl nods again. 

“What do you want?”

“Cheeseburgers.” Morgan mutters. 

Happy feels a smile on his face, both sad and happy. “You know your dad liked cheeseburgers? I'm gonna get you all the cheeseburgers you want.”

Morgan looks up at him and smiles too, “Okay.”

On another part of the porch, Hecate places a plate of cookies on a table in front of a cuddling Peter and Tyler, Steve sits in another chair at the table. 

“Thank you.” Tyler whispers as she holds the silently crying Peter. Peter nods his thanks as he grabs one. Hecate nods smiles as she sits on the arm of the chair Steve is in, grabbing his hand and they put an arm around each other. 

Tyler looks around at the people who are still hanging around at the house. She sees a younger boy, maybe around her age, with lighter, curly brown/blonde hair. She sees him lingering out on lawn, still staring at the lake. She nudges Hecate with her foot. “Cattie, who’s that boy over there?” She points towards that before. 

Hecate looks out and her eyes widen. “Harley.” She whispers. “Harley!” She calls louder and gets up, rushing down the stairs. Tyler, Peter, and Steve exchange a look before darting after her. 

The boy turns and sees the witch towards him, he smiles. “Hey, darling.” He says in a thick Tennessee accent as he catches Hecate in a hug, spinning her around. She giggles. 

She rolls her eyes and smiles up at him, “Still a flirt, Keener?” 

“Only with you.” Harley smirks as she ruffles his curly hair. 

“I’m still too old for you.” Hecate says to the boy she’s kept in touch with since Tony broke into his garage. 

Harley rolls his eyes, “I’m over 18 now sweetie.” 

“I’ve missed you.” She said as she gives him another hug. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tyler whispers to the boys she is standing between. They shrug in response. 

Hecate turns to them, “Guys, this Harley Keener.”

Harley waves to them and then holds a hand to shake. 

“YOU’RE HARLEY?!” Peter asks, eyes somewhat brightening for the first time. 

Harley nods in confusion. 

“I’m Peter, he told me a lot about you.” 

Harley pauses. “Wait, Parker?!” 

Peter nods and Harley smiles, “He told me all about you too!” 

Peter smiles back. 

“I’m Tyler.” Tyler greets, breaking up the already budding bromance. Harley turns to her and shakes her hand excitedly too. 

“Pleasure to meet you too, miss!” 

Harley turns to Steve, holding out his hand. “I’m Harley.”

“I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve says, gripping his hand with a firm hand. 

“Pleasure, sir.” Harley nods, shaking tighter. Steve let’s go, impressed. 

Suddenly, Tyler and Hecate feel tugs on their dresses. They look down and see Morgan looking up at them. “Aunt Tyler, Aunt Cattie. Who are they?” 

Tyler bends down and picks the young girl up. As she is lifted, Morgan sees Steve. “Hi, Uncle Steve.” She says. 

Steve’s head snaps up and he makes eye contact with the girl. “Hi-Hi, Morgan.” 

“Hi.” Morgan giggle before turning to the boys. “Hi, I’m Morgan Stark.”

“I’m Harley Keener, nice to meet you little miss.” Harley introduces. 

Morgan giggles as Tyler turns her slightly towards Peter. “Morgan, this is the boy I told you all about. Peter Parker.” 

“Hi.” Peter chokes out just looking at the girl in awe. 

Morgan gasps and jumps out of Tyler’s arms and hugs the boys legs. “You’re the two my daddy told me about. He said you two were like my brothers.”

“Oh-oh.” Tyler stutters out, tears building and quickly grabbing onto Steve and Hecate. 

The boys look at the three in front of them and then at each other, they hug the girl back. 

“Yeah, we’re like your brothers.” Peter breathes out, tightening his arms carefully around the small girl. 

Following the funeral, we cut to Thor and Valkyrie in New Asgard.

“So, when can we expect you back?” Valkyrie asks. 

Thor clears his throat. “Uhhmm...about that...”

Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. “Thor. Your people need a king.”

“No, they already have one.” Thor smiles at her. 

Val rolls her eyes. “That's funny.” She sees how serious he is. “You're being serious?”

Thor nods his head. “It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be. But you, you're a leader. That's who you are.”

“You know I'd make a lot of changes around here.”

“I'm counting on it. Your Majesty.”

Thor offers Valkyrie a farewell handshake. 

“What will you do?” Val asks. 

Thor shrugs and looks out. “I'm not sure. For the first time in a thousand years, I... I have no path. I do have a ride, though.”

Camera pans to the Benatar parked on the cliff. 

“Move it or lose it, hairbag.” Rocket yells and Loki stands next to him, hands on his hips. 

Scene cuts to Quill searching for Gamora on the screen as Thor walks in he closes it. 

“Well, here we are. Tree! Good to see you. Well...” Thor removes his shades and taps Quill on the shoulder. “The Asgardians of the Galaxy, back together again.” Thor touches the screens map to pick their destination. “Where to first?”

Loki rolls his eyes at his brother. 

“Just so you know, this is my ship still. I'm in charge.” Quill quips. 

Thor nods and smiles. “I know. I know. Of course, you are. Of course.”

“See, you say of course, but then you touch the map. It makes you think that maybe you didn't realize I was in charge.”

“Quail...you..that-that's.”

“Quail?” Quill asks, completely offended. 

“...that's your own insecurities in there. Okay? I'm merely trying to be of service. An assistant.”

“Quill.”

Thor nods. “That's what I said.”

“You should fight one another for the honor of leadership.” Drax butts in. 

Nebula nods in agreement. “Sounds fair.”

Quill looks around. “It's not necessary.”

Thor nods. “It's not.”

“Okay?” 

“I got some blasters, unless you guys wanna use knives.”

Mantis claps enthusiastically. “Oh, yes. Please, use knives.”

“Yeah, knives.” 

“I am Groot.” Groot agrees. 

“I have a matching set of knives if you need them?” Loki offers. 

Both Thor and Quill laugh but Quill tries to laugh harder. 

Quill shakes his head. “Not necessary.”

“Not nece-there shall be no kifing one another. Everybody knows.” Thor chuckles. “who's in charge.”

“Me, right?” Quill asks, glancing at Thor. 

Thor hesitates. “Yes, you! Of course! Of course. Of course.”

Scene cuts to Bruce, Steve, Sam and Bucky at the woods. 

“Remember... You have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.” Bruce reminds. 

Steve nods. “Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.”

Bruce pauses and looks up at him. “You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back.”

Looks at Steve. “I miss them, man.”

Steve gulps. “Me, too.”

“You know, if you want, I can come with you.” Sam offer with a kind smile. 

“You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though.” Steve responds with a smile. 

Steve goes over to Bucky. 

“Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back.”

Bucky scoffs and rolls his eyes. “How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” He sounds almost weak as he says it, knowing what’s about to happen. 

They both hug each other. 

“Gonna miss you, Buddy.” Bucky pats back as he pulls away. 

“It's gonna be okay, Buck.” Steve comforts. 

Steve goes over to the Quantum portal and dons the Quantum suit. 

Sam stands to the side with Bucky. “How long is this gonna take?”

“For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds.” Bruce shrugs. 

Steve picks up Mjolnir. 

“Ready, Cap?” Steve nods. “Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?”

Steve smiles and nods. “You bet.” He says as puts his helmet up. 

“Going quantum. Three, two, one...”

Steve disappears into the Quantum portal. 

“And returning in, five, four, three, two, one...”

Steve doesn't appear on the pad. Bruce looks around the equipment. Bucky sighs. 

“Where is he?” Sam asks, frantic. 

Bruce looks at the panel in confusion. “I don't know. He blew right by his ime stamp. He should be here.”

Bucky turns around from the pad. 

“Well, get him back.” Sam demands. 

“I'm trying.”

“Get him the hell back.”

“Hey, I said, I'm trying!” Bruce roars. 

“Sam.” Bucky sighs. 

Sam walks toward Bucky. Sam, Bruce and Banner sees an old man sitting on a log. Sam and Bucky goes near him. 

“Go ahead.” Bucky smiles at Sam. 

Bucky has a smile forming and look over to Sam. He walks towards the old man and instantly recognizes the now-elderly Steve Rogers. 

“Cap?”

Steve smiles up at him, “Hi, Sam.”

Old Steve looks over to Sam. 

Sam smiles at him. “So did something go wrong, or did something go right?”

Steve looks at his lap. “Well, after I put the stones back, I thought... Maybe... I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.”

“How did that work out for you?”

“It was beautiful.” Steve smiles softly. 

“I'm happy for you. Truly.” Sam lays a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

“Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America.” Sam almost jokes. 

Steve brightens. “Oh... That reminds me..” He brings out his shield from a bag. “Try it on.”

Sam look over to Bucky, who nods, “Go ahead.” He mouths with smile. 

Sam holds Steve's shield. 

“How's it feel?” Steve asks. 

“Like it's someone else's.” Sam smiles. 

Steve shakes his head. “It isn't.” 

Sam trying to hold back tears, “Thank you. I'll do my best.”

Steve nods. “That's why it's yours.” He shakes Sam's hand.

Sam smiles, seeing elderly Steve's wedding ring. “You wanna tell me about her?”

“No. No, I don't think I will.” Steve gives a far off smile before Sam nods and walks back to Bucky, standing taller. 

Hecate appears next to him and sits down. 

He smiles at her, “Hi, Cattie.” He knows she knows what he changed. 

“How was he?” Hecate asks with a kind smile. 

Steve looks out to the water. “Amazing.”

In the final scenes, Steve has time traveled back to be with Tony. The whole team, including Natasha, is laughing and dancing around the kitchen as they make dinner. Steve smiles as he watches Tony and Natasha perform an elaborate dance. 

He is finally back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fixes that stupid ass ending. also harley is now apart of the avengers whoop 
> 
> anyway, there will be some extras. it will what i will be lovingly calling our post credit scenes. 
> 
> stay tuned. 
> 
> -A.M.


	12. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is our “post credit” scene. there may be more but for now this is it. this is kind of a long one so strap in kiddos! 

The end of school meant the start of summer. Peter and Tyler had a lot planned for this summer like, Going out of the country once again for a school trip, saving the world and finally hanging out with Morgan Stark. 

She was the light of Tyler’s when Peter was gone and made the painful moments better. When Peter came back, he was crowned as a brother to her. A brother! That’s all Peter ever wanted, to be apart of the stark family.

“Thank god! We don’t have to see that place for three months” Tyler groans walking into the train, hand in hand with Peter

“I’m still wondering why we still are in high school. I mean you’re technically twenty two.” Peter gasps

“No not really, Cate put a spell that slows down my age. I did that for you, you dork” Tyler whispers with a laugh

The train starts to move and the two make it to their stop. They walk out of the station and make their way to Mr.Delmars. 

Mr. Delmar looks up as the teens walked in. “Peter! Tyler! You’re five minutes late!” He jokes with a smile. “I was almost worried!” He grins as he hands them their already made sandwiches. 

Peter and Tyler laugh as they grab them and pay. 

“Well, you know how the subway is sometimes.” Tyler groans. 

“I do indeed.” Mr. Delmar nods in sympathy. “So school’s out now right?” 

The two teens nod. 

“Have a great summer!” He calls as they leave the store. 

-at mays-

“AUNT MAY IM BACK!” Peter yells as they walk in. 

“Oh hi Peter! Is Tyler here?” May yells from the kitchen

“Yes ma’am” Tyler said stuffing her sandwich in her mouth 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking with food in your mouth” May sighs

“She’s been doing it since we were able to talk, what do you expect” Peter laughs as Tyler smiles innocently 

“So what’s the plan for today? Any superhero stuff” May asks 

“Just patrolling, and then later we’re going to the cabin” Tyler smiles 

“Well be safe, I’m going out with some friends tonight” May said hugging the two. 

“Have fun May!” Peter hugs her back. She deserves the night out. 

“You guys spending a while at the cabin?” May asks. 

“I think just the weekend with the trip coming up.” Tyler smiles as he finishes her sandwich. 

May nods. “Okay, kiddos, I’ll see you guys soon then.” She kisses their cheeks. 

-at the cabin because i’m not original enough to write the patrolling- 

Tyler and Peter walk up to the door and they just walk in. 

“PETER! AUNT TYLER!” Morgan yells as she runs towards the two excitedly.

“Hey!” Peter smiles picking the girl up

“What’s up! Got yourself into trouble yet? Or has your mom and Cattie caught you?” Tyler giggles 

“Nope! I stole a gummy bear and they haven’t noticed yet!” Morgan gives her bright smile

“Great job kid!” Tyler high fives her

“You hung around Tony too much” Hecate smiles leaning against the wall near the kitchen 

“Well it was either that or fat Thor and Rocket” Tyler laughs hugging her best friend. 

Hecate laughs as she hugs Peter. “Could be.” 

“Harley here already?” Peter asks, hoping he is. 

Hecate smiles as they here someone nearly fall down the stairs. 

“HUG ME BROTHA!” Harley yells because he finally has a brother to shout that at. 

Peter laughs as he runs up to him and hugs him. 

Tyler rolls her eyes before she turns to Hecate with a serious look. “How’s Pep?”

“She’s doing better. Having me and Harley here all of the time apparently helps. She’s excited to see you guys.” 

(I understood that reference)

“I’m excited to see her too.” Tyler gives a small smile

The two girls walk into the kitchen to see Pepper smiling and looking at the two boys and Morgan outside

“Pepper!” Tyler excitedly screams, getting her attention 

“Tyler! How are you doing?” Pepper hugs Tyler

“Good, finished school! How about you?” Tyler asked 

“Doing better, I feel comfortable now but it’s still not the same” Pepper gives a sad smile. 

“It won’t be but that doesn’t mean it’s bad.” Hecate repeats the thing she’s been saying to keep her comforted. 

Pepper nods, trying to add some cheerfulness to her now. “So you guys bring swimsuits? Harley and Morgan both have been begging!” 

“We did indeed!” Tyler confirms with a smile. “How about we go on and get in. Let you have some peace and quiet for a little bit?” She offers. 

“That would be nice.” Pepper nods gratefully. 

“I’ll get the kids.” Hecate smiles and walks out.

Tyler walks up to her old room and changes. She soon walks down and sees Morgan in a cute little swimsuit 

“Aunt Tyler! Can you carry me to the water! Mommy is taking forever” Morgan giggles 

“Of course! Let’s wait for Peter though okay.” Tyler smiles picking the girl up

“Okay!”

Peter and Harley run downstairs in their swim trunks and run outside 

“And that’s our cue” Tyler laughs walk behind them

Pepper and Cate walk out and set down towels and beach chairs. 

Tyler sets Morgan down on a towel and goes to help the older girls. 

“So she choose her red one?” Tyler asks. 

“She said, and I quote, “She wanted red like daddy.” “ Hecate says. 

“How’s she doing on the understanding part of all of it?” Tyler hesitates to ask. 

Hecate shrugs. “I don’t think she really gets it but she’ll get there. She’ll have all of us to explain it all.” 

Tyler nods and watches the young girl. 

“I don’t think I’d be able to do it” Tyler shakes her head

“No one ever is but they still power through it” Pepper smiles softly 

Morgan then runs to Harley and Peter seeing the splash each other

“Morgan you need your Floaties!” Cate worriedly yells

Harley catches her “what do you think you’re doing?” 

Harley carries her over to the women and passes her over to Hecate. 

“What do you think you’re doing little miss? Think you were grown already?” Hecate says, tickling the girl’s side. 

Morgan squirms and giggles. “No, Cattie! No!” She shrieks. 

“That’s what I thought!” Hecate says before putting sunscreen on her and then her floaties. “Okay, now, you can go! Go with Harley.”

Harley picks her up and spins her around and runs her over to lake. 

“BE CAREFUL!” Pepper shouts after them. 

Tyler sprays sunscreen and lays down on her towel with her phone in her hands.

Cate and Pepper talk about different things and laugh at the three in the water. Peter soon walks out of the water and towers above Tyler

“Peter! You’re getting my phone wet” 

“Sorry.” Peter gives a lopsided grin

“If you even think about dragging me into the water, I’ll roast you” Tyler looks at the boy

Peter just smiles bigger and grabs Tyler, carrying her bridal style

“PETER” Tyler laughs as her phone drops onto the towel. 

Hecate quickly grabs her own phone and films the two, Harley and Morgan are in the background dying of laughter. 

You can hear Pepper laughing hard as well. 

Peter finally reaches the water and throws her in. 

“PETER!” Tyler shrieks as she lands, completely soaked now. “I hate you!” 

“No you don’t.” Peter sings. 

Hecate and Pepper laugh as the two engage in a splash war. 

Soon the splash war ends and Tyler glares at Peter

“You didn’t roast me like you said you would” Peter smiles as his hair starts to curl

“I can do it right now if you want” Tyler playfully growls and sparks a flame

“You wouldn’t do it” Peter plays along

“No I wouldn’t” Tyler laughs and splashed the boy again

Morgan then splashed Tyler and Tyler pretends to be hurt

“Ouch! I thought you loved me!” Tyler ‘faints’ into Peters arms

Morgan giggles

“She’s dead!” Harley and Peter gasp. 

Morgan gasps, “OH NO!” She exclaims dramatically and doggy paddles over to the girl. 

Harley, Peter, Pepper, and Hecate laugh. 

“I think it’s time for me to head inside.” Pepper whispers to Hecate. 

“Okay,” Hecate nods. “Let me know if you need-“

“I know, I know.” Pepper waves her off and steps inside. 

Hecate watches her go inside before standing up and taking her coverup off and getting in the water too. 

“Cattie!” Morgan laughs as she paddles over to the goddess. 

“Hey, munchkin.” Hecate laughs. 

“We should roast Marshmallows later!” Morgan giggles

“That’s not a bad idea” Tyler’s head pops up from pretending to be dead

“Aunt Tyler can be the campfire” Morgan giggles louder and Harley tries his best not to laugh

“Shut it Keener” Tyler glares at the boy and he puts his hands up in defense

Peter then dunks Tyler in the water again

“Rude!” 

“If she’s in the water for too long, you might kill her.” Hecate says.

The three kids around pause, “Wait, really?”

Hecate looks at them incredulously. “No. Oh my god.” 

“They’re not that smart.” Morgan giggles as she climbs onto Harley’s shoulders. 

“Hey!” Tyler, Peter, and Harley exclaim, offended. 

“Tyler you should know this about yourself” Cate laughs

Tyler shrugs starts to swim further out floating and Morgan follows

“Whatcha doing” Morgan asks

“Floating around” Tyler smiles

“Me too!” Morgan giggles

“The water is colder out here” Peter shivers 

“I can fix that” Tyler smiles and handing Morgan to Peter so she doesn’t burn her

Tyler’s eyes start to glow and the water slowly warms up

“It’s like someone peed over here” Harley laughs. 

Tyler pauses and turns to Hecate and Peter. “I hate my powers and I hate him.” 

Harley laughs as he swims out. 

“Do you wanna get him?” Peter conspires with Morgan. 

Morgan smiles. “Let’s chase him!” She whispers back. 

Peter grins and puts her on his back, “Let’s go!” He whispers and they walk out. 

After a few minutes of them chasing Harley, they eventually caught up to him. 

“OH NO!” Harley gasps. “You got me!”

The two girls get out and Tyler warms up everyone so they’re dry

“I’m gonna go get the s’mores! Harley, come with me!” Morgan giggles 

“Okay” Harley follows

Peter finds a bunch of sticks and places them in a fire as Cate places rocks around the sticks. Tyler makes a flame and the fire sets as the sun goes down. 

Morgan sits on Hecate’s lap as they hold her marshmallow over the fire. 

“Quick! Blow it off!” Hecate laughs as Morgan is quick to blow the fire out. 

Tyler already has the graham cracker and chocolate for her ready. 

Morgan excitedly takes it and starts messily eating the sticky sandwich. 

Tyler just eats some chocolate while Peter and Harley just goof around

“Harley don’t push him in the fire please” Tyler worriedly says

“Okay” Harley said pushing Peter closer to the fire

“Harley!” The three girls yell. 

“Idiot.” Hecate shakes her head, sending a small mist towards the boys and they get shoved out of the way. 

Tyler shakes her head and tones the fire down a little bit. 

“Hey, Morgan. It’s bedtime.” Hecate says. 

Morgan nods and hops off of Tyler’s lap, grabbing Hecate’s hand and the three girls head to Morgan’s room. 

“You all set?” Tyler asks putting her covers over her

“Can you sing to me. Like you used to?” Morgan asks with a giggle

Tyler looks up to Cate “it’s up to cattie tonight.” Tyler smiles. 

Hecate looks over at both of the expectant looks of the girls and smiles. “Okay, only one.” 

Tyler grins. “Perfect. Any request my dear?” She asks Morgan dramatically. 

“I love you!” Morgan asks

“By Billie? Or are you just saying that?” Tyler giggles

“Both!” 

“We love you too kiddo” Cate said

Tyler pulled out the guitar in Morgan’s room. She picked guitar up during the lonely five years she spent. With already being able to sing, why not add more to it.

Cate gave the nod to start playing and Cate starts singing

“It’s not true. Tell me I’ve been lied to. Crying isn’t like youuu. Oh-oh-oh. What the heck (child friendly) did I do? Never been the type to, let someone see right through. Oh-oh-oh” Cate sang

“Maybe wont you take it back. Say you were trying to make me laugh. And nothing has to change today. You didn’t mean to say I love you” Tyler sings next

“I love you and I don’t want to. Oh-oh-oh” the two song together.

“Up all night on another red eye. I wish we never learned to fly. I-I-I. Maybe we should just try. To tell ourselves a good lie

I didn't mean to make you cry

I-I-I.” Tyler continues. 

“Maybe won't you take it back

Say you were tryna make me laugh. And nothing has to change today. You didn't mean to say "I love you". I love you and I don't want to. Oh-oh-oh.” Hecate continues. 

“The smile that you gave me

Even when you felt like dying

We fall apart as it gets dark

I'm in your arms in Central Park

There's nothing you could do or say. I can't escape the way, I love you. I don't want to, but I love you. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh.” The two finish together quietly as the little girls drifts off.

Peter stands against the door frame with a smile on his face. Cate felt his presence and turned to look at the boy. She smiled and gave a light kiss to the small girl passed out in her bed. 

Tyler puts the guitar up and turns around blushing to see Peter smiling.

“That was cute. I didn’t know you guys did that” Peter says

“Well If Tony was up late at night trying to figure out ways to bring you home, we would sing to her and that became a routine. I soon learned guitar and that just made it even more special” Tyler said closing the girls door as Cate walks into her room saying her goodnights

“You should definitely sing to me every night”

“You wish Parker” Tyler laughs pushing Peter into their shared room as he giggles. 

Hecate exits her room and peaks into everyone’s room to check on them. Pepper is reading a book, Peter and Tyler are watching Netflix on their TV, Morgan surprisingly stayed asleep, and Harley is still awake just staring up at the ceiling. 

“What’s wrong hon?” Hecate asks. 

“Just having a hard time falling asleep. Don’t worry about me.” Harley smiles at her. 

Hecate rolls her eyes and lays next to him. “Bold of you to assume that’s possible.”

Harley lets out a laugh. Someone knocks on his door and opens it. A sleepy Morgan enters the room. “Can I sleep with you?” 

“Of course.” Harley grins, patting the spot next to Cate. 

Peter and Tyler then poke their heads in. “Sleepover?” 

“Yeah. I just don’t know where you’ll sleep” Harley laughed

“I have an idea” Peter smirks and webs up a hammock 

“Woah..” Morgan smiles but soon goes back to a sleepy state

“You two wore her out” Cate laughed pointing at the two boys

“At least she’ll get a good night sleep” Tyler smiles waiting for Peter to get into the hammock 

“Peter hurry up I’m tired” Tyler whined as Harley and Cate laugh. 

Morgan shifts to where she’s in between Harley and Cate. “Good night.” She yawns. 

“Good night.” They all chorus back in response. 

After a while everyone’s passed out happily. Pepper pops her head and sees that everyone is curled up together. She smiles and thinks; 

“It’s going to be okay.” 

~Next Morning~

Cate and Pepper are seen cooking and drinking coffee. 

“Oh Cate, I caught a picture of you guys last night.” Pepper smiles

“Let me see” Cate asks

The picture shows Morgan laying in between Cate and Harley, Peter laying in the hammock as Tyler lays on top of him.

“Definitely frame that” Cate giggles

“Oh I will. I already have a perfect place for it” Pepper smiles

Next thing they know they here a thump and giggles from Morgan and Harley

“Peter and Tyler” the two ladies laugh. 

“Think Tyler pushed him off and he pulled her down with him?” Hecate laughs. 

“Probably.” Pepper laughs in agreement. 

A ruffled Peter and Tyler finally make their way downstairs, they slump in their seats. 

“Good morning.” Pepper and Hecate chorus happily. 

Tyler and Peter make faces at them before grabbing something to drink. 

A cheerful Morgan hops down the stairs with Harley holding her hand. 

“MORNING MOMMY!” Morgan’s grins. “Morning Aunti Cate, Aunt Tyler, Petey.”

“Morning” Everyone smiles

“What’s the plan for today?” Pepper asks leaning on the counter 

“Well Pete and I have to leave later today. Tomorrow we pack and then leave the next day.” Tyler sighs bringing the small girl to her lap

“Is Spider-Man and Firestorm coming with you?” Cate asks 

“No” Peter shakes his head

“For me yes. I always seem to have bad luck follow me” Tyler laughs. 

“Don’t worry I think Peter has some of it too.” Hecate laughs at Peters offended noise. 

Harley sighs, “Oh, the life of a superhero.”

“And yet you still want to be a part of it.” Hecate jokes and the others look at him in surprise. 

“You do?” Tyler shrieks. 

Harley shrugs. “I wanna help.” 

“He starts sparring around the time you guys get back.”

“You’re training him?!” Tyler asks. 

“Look I couldn’t stop Tony, you think I can Stubborn Harley?” Hecate shrugs. 

-later- 

“Thank you for letting us come over guys” Tyler hugs Pepper

“No problem! Morgan was beginning for you guys to come over, isn’t that right?” Pepper tickles the little girl

“Yup!” Morgan pops the ‘p’

Peter and Harley do their bro thing and Cate and Tyler hug before they walk out the door

“Bye!” Morgan yells from the stairs watching them get into the small car Aunt May let them borrow. 

Tyler rolls down her window and waves, sending some sparks. 

Morgan laughs as one comes right in front of her and forms into the shape of a butterfly before fluttering away. She waves back. 

Harley throws an arm around Hecate and Pepper, “Please tell me you’re down to crash their vacation.” He pleads with Hecate. 

“If they need I help I will, but they might not.” Hecate scoffs. 

Harley pouts. “You’re no fun.” 

Hecate rolls her eyes before she turns to Morgan, “Wanna help me make dinner?” 

Morgan nods excitedly and jumps out of Pepper’s arms. 

“This kid is too energetic for me” Pepper laughs

“Try hanging out with Peter and Tyler in 2016. They were worse” Cate shivers at the memories

~in the car with O’parker~

As Peter drives, Tyler listens to the music on the radio and looks out the window, admiring the view of the city. But just as they came to a stop at a light, the two look over to see a Iron Man memorial painting on the wall. Peters breath hitches and shakes his head trying not to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay to cry, Pete” Tyler grabs his hand

“It’s everywhere I go, I see him, whether it’s in my head, a painting or just the passing by of headquarters. It sucks, it makes me want to go back in time and do it myself” Peter tears up. 

Tyler squeezes his hand. “Then he’d be the one here, mourning you. Again.” Tyler sighs. “After the Decimation, when we finally got back down to Earth, Pete, he was a mess. Before Morgan was born, he never ate, he never slept, he would never come out of his lab. Cattie and I would literally have to drag him out. Losing you was almost too much for him. He couldn’t have done it again, especially since he could’ve stopped it.” 

By this time, Peter forces himself to pull over and starts sobbing. “If I had done, Morgan would still have a dad, Cattie would have her best friend, Pepper would have her husband-“

“And if you left us, Morgan and Harley wouldn’t have their brother, Cattie wouldn’t have her other annoying kid, May wouldn’t have her nephew she raised, Ned wouldn’t have his best friend. Peter, I wouldn’t have you, the person I love more than anything.” Tyler rambles, choking on the tears that are forming. “I miss him too and I wish we could’ve done something about but we can’t.” 

(NOW IM CRYING WHAT THE HECK)

“Trust me, I would do anything if it meant for Morgan to have her father back, but I’d also do anything to keep you here”

Peters sobs slowed down as he hugged Tyler. Tyler pulled away and wiped his tears of his cheeks and smiled.

Peter then leaped forward to kiss Tyler. Tyler then pulled away “we better get moving before a cop comes over to tell us to beat it” Tyler laughs, sniffling 

“I think we could scare him off with our ugly crying.” Peter jokes, wiping the rest of his tears away. 

“Well, I think you could at least.” Tyler sasses.

Peter rolls his eyes before getting back on the road, grabbing Tyler’s hand. “Thank you.” He whispers. 

“Always.” 

~Cabin~

Morgan and Cate are in the kitchen baking cookies. Morgan always begs to cook with Cate and Cate always loved cooking with Morgan.

“Alright so all you need to do is roll them in a ball like this”. Cate showed her

“Like this?” Morgan asked with a ball that looked a little flat.

Cate smiled “Yeah! You’ve got it!”

Morgan laughs and continues to help roll them. 

Pepper sits at the table and watches with a smile, taking pictures and videos to annoy some of the Avengers with. 

She catches Harley trying sneak a bite of cookie dough and Hecate slapping his hand away. 

“What?! I just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying poison us!” He jokes, rubbing his hand.

“You think I’d be obvious and put it in cookies?” Hecate shoots back. “And you know I would never harm Morgan. I couldn’t bare to!” 

Pepper laughs behind the camera, sending it to the Avengers groupchat that everyone knows they all have. 

Pepper gets everyone sending hearts and saying ‘awww’

Thor⚡️: If anyone hurts baby stark, they get their head chopped off

Tyler🔥: I’ll roast them slowly and painfully

Loki🧙♂️: I don’t like most Midgarden children but this one is coolio

Peter🕷: never say that word ever again

Clint🏹: CATE! LOKI IS TRYING TO BE COOL AGAIN. 

Hecate hears her phone song and turns away from the flour covered Morgan. 

Cate 🧙🏻♀️: *loved an image* 

Cate 🧙🏻♀️: loki, love, you’re not allowed to say that. you will be blocked from the chat. 

Loki🧙🏻♂️: Fine but only because the SpiderChild said it 

Peter 🕷: HA

Tyler 🔥: wow 

~in the Parker apartment~

Peter hesitates to put his suit in but doesn’t 

“No spiderman.” Peter sighed while looking out the window

“Peter!” Tyler yells walking into his room

“Yes” Peter snaps out of his trance

“Carly wants to say bye. She’s going to camp” Tyler smiles

Peter walks out to see the now Eleven year old. Since Peter missed five years, he missed seeing Carly grow up

“Peter! I’m going to camp so i wanted to say goodbye!” Carly laughs hugging the teen. 

“Bye Carly.” He says as he hugs her tight. “Have fun at camp and don’t get into too much trouble.”

Carly shrugs. “No promises!” She sasses. “Have fun in Europe.” She sings as she walks out. 

“I will. See you soon!” Peter calls after her. 

“BYYYEEE!” 

Tyler smiles before sighing. “You ready?” 

“Yeah” Peter smiles

May comes in with a smile and brings out Peters bags

“You two have fun! No shenanigans, stay with the group, and if anyone gets hurt do your superhero thing” May smiled with a slight tear in her eye

“May we won’t be gone that long, plus I’ll keep him safe” Tyler ruffled Peters hair

“Hey!” Peter swatted her hand away. 

“Please do!” May smiles. “If things do go south, call someone. Anyone please. I’m begging you, for my sanity, please.” She begs, hugging them close. 

Peter and Tyler laugh, “Yes, ma’am! We will.”

“I promise, May.” Peter swears earnestly. 

“Okay, I’m holding you to that!” May says. 

The two walk out and walk to the subway. They get to the school and get on a bus to head to the airport. One last glance at queens before they’re off

“Please let this city be safe without us” Tyler whispers to Peter

Peter nods in agreement 

What type of adventure is Europe gonna bring? Surely not a peaceful one.


	13. til next time

hey guys

well, we’ve finished yet another book! 

these two have been really fun to write and i hope you have had fun reading them. 

we do plan to do a far from home book because maddie likes to kill me so i’ll keep you posted on it. we already have a draft and title for it. not really the official title but it’s a working one. 

thank you for being on this journey with us. we’ve really enjoyed having you and i hope you stay on it with us! 

~A.M.


End file.
